Tan solo una oportunidad
by mutemuia
Summary: ¿Qué hace que un hombre rompa con la vida que ha tenido y se lance al abismo de la incertidumbre? El amor, sin duda…
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** _Skip Beat_ no es mío, como bien sabemos, pero la historia que van a leer sí que lo es.

* * *

 **TAN SOLO UNA OPORTUNIDAD**

—Se preguntarán por qué he pedido una reunión con ustedes —dijo Yashiro.

No lucía su habitual sonrisa ni su aire de despiste, ni siquiera había las habituales flores en torno a él. Yashiro seguía de pie, a cierta distancia de los otros dos hombres, y se negaba a tomar asiento. Lory lo miraba en silencio, la mano en la barbilla, intrigado por este aire de inusual sobriedad en el mánager. A Ren, en cambio, le preocupaba el que no le hubiera mirado a la cara ni una sola vez.

—Ren —le dijo, girando el cuerpo hacia él y mirándole a los ojos por vez primera en toda la tarde—, quiero que sepas que, más allá del trabajo, siempre te he considerado un amigo. Y siempre será así porque realmente te aprecio, pero…

Ren entrecerró los ojos, ladeó la cabeza y repitió como un eco:

—¿Pero…?

—Pero en conciencia no puedo seguir siendo tu mánager —y por si no fuera poco tal revelación, lanzó una segunda bomba—. Por favor, acepten mi dimisión —les dijo a ambos, realizando una corta reverencia.

Los otros dos hombres fueron incapaces de disimular la sorpresa, los ojos abiertos y la perplejidad pintada en sus rostros.

—Yashiro… ¿He hecho algo que te disguste, algo que te ofenda? —preguntó Ren, aún conmocionado por la noticia.

Yukihito exhaló algo que parecía una carcajada triste y cargada de ironía.

—Oh, Ren… Nada, no has hecho nada. Nada en absoluto —dijo, y luego dejó caer los hombros—. Y precisamente ese es el problema…

—Deberás disculparme, pero no comprendo —dijo Ren. Lory callaba, pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

—Intentaré explicarme… —dijo, pasándose los dedos por entre el cabello. Sombras de cansancio bajo sus ojos, apenas veladas por las gafas, y el ceño permanentemente fruncido—. No solo no te has atrevido a dar voz a tu amor por Kyoko-chan después de tanto tiempo (lo cual entiendo que es una decisión personal, Ren. Tuya y la de nadie más…), sino que encima (y esto no te lo perdono...) estás reforzando sus inseguridades. Solo por ocultar tu corazón, Ren, por protegerte... La estás ninguneando y la hundes más aún en el abismo del autodesprecio. Como si ella no valiera nada para ti… Ni para nadie… Un maldito regalo, por los dioses… ¿Tanto te cuesta? —Yukihito negó con la cabeza y suspiró con fuerza—. Le estás haciendo daño, y eso no puedo perdonártelo… La tienes descuidada, ignorada, creyéndote a salvo de ser descubierto, cuando deberías tratarla como a una reina, porque ella, y escúchame bien, ELLA debería ser lo primero en tu vida, y no lo es…

Ren mantenía las manos, prietos puños de enojo, inmóviles sobre sus piernas, serio el semblante y oscura su mirada.

—Yashiro, no creo que sea asunto tuyo… —le dijo, con la voz cargada de negras emociones mal disimuladas—. Te agradezco todo tu apoyo pero esto no te incumbe —Se puso de pie para enfrentar a Yashiro, que seguía al otro lado. Lory, aún sentado, continuaba en silencio y los observaba.

—Oh, Ren, sí que me incumbe… —respondió dando dos pasos hasta quedar frente a él. La diferencia de altura no ayudaba, pero Yukihito se mantuvo firme ante la actitud amenazante de Ren—. Durante todo este tiempo he tenido la certeza de que Kyoko-chan y tú debían estar juntos, y te he ayudado, te he dado todas las oportunidades que he podido. Me he mantenido a un lado, como un simple espectador, mirando de lejos cómo este romance en vez de crecer y florecer, se atrofiaba y marchitaba ante mis ojos por tu desidia —volvió a suspirar, y alzando una mano, trazó una línea invisible entre los dos—. Pero ya no más, Ren. Hasta aquí.

—Yashiro —dijo Ren, con los ojos entrecerrados con recelo—, me temo que sigo sin entenderte…

Yukihito enderezó los hombros, alzó la barbilla y sus ojos se llenaron del brillo del desafío. Lory contuvo el aliento.

—Quiero mi propia oportunidad para conquistar a Kyoko-chan.

.

* * *

 _._

 _NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Sí, has leído bien… Este no será un fic Ren x Kyoko… Ahí tienes las razones, y si eres honesta contigo misma, estarás de acuerdo conmigo al menos en parte… El comportamiento de Ren no ha sido el mejor._

 _Ah, pero no soy la única que piensa así, ¿verdad?_

 _En fin… Se acepta verdura en general, preferiblemente tomates, lechugas y hortalizas varias. Cuchillos no, por favor. De esos ya tengo XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA:** Les recuerdo que la línea temporal de esta historia se sitúa poco después del nº 241 del manga. Lo que pase a partir de ahí ya solo Nakamura sensei lo sabe XD_

* * *

A veces Yashiro miraba el reloj, daba un salto, sorprendido por lo tardío de la hora y caminaba dos o tres pasos antes de recordar que eso ya no era asunto suyo. Entonces la cabeza se le desplomaba sobre el pecho sin fuerzas, con los hombros vencidos y un suspiro resignado salía de su boca. Con pasos lentos volvía a sentarse en su butaca y el peso del silencio de la habitación caía sobre su espalda como una losa, aplastándole el alma. Ya no tenía a dónde ir. Ya no tenía que correr a ninguna reunión, ya no tenía que avisar a Ren, ya no tenía que temer llegar tarde a ningún sitio.

Había sido su elección, por supuesto, su decisión y la de nadie más. Pero a ratos, Yukihito no podía evitar sentirse como un traidor, como una mala persona. Como si le estuviera robando la chica a su mejor amigo, pero hey, ¿saben qué? No hay chica que robar, porque Kyoko-chan sigue libre como un pajarito. Por culpa de Ren y de nadie más.

Pero Yukihito había ido de frente, con el corazón en la mano y la sinceridad en los labios. Ya no tenía que seguir fingiendo, ni ante nadie ni ante sí mismo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había tenido que esconder durante todo este tiempo. De cuántos sinsabores se había tenido que tragar y cuántos de esos grititos de alegría suyos no eran más que pura mortificación disfrazada…

Hasta hace una semana, él de veras había estado dispuesto a no dar nunca voz a su amor, ya que sinceramente creía que Ren y Kyoko-chan eran perfectos el uno para el otro, que dos seres tan iguales pero tan distintos solo podían ser felices juntos. Así que jamás consideró que fuera un sacrificio por su parte, pues él no estaba renunciando a nada porque, para empezar, nunca tuvo nada… Hasta que empezó a ver esos pequeños detalles en Ren. Y no le gustaron… Se limitaba a dejar a Kyoko-chan colgando del hilo de la incertidumbre sin avanzar, y sin dejarla ir y hacer su vida. Ni conmigo ni sin mí… Esa era la táctica de Ren.

Y cuando Ren regresó y nunca hubo regalo, algo se rompió dentro de él.

Lo cierto es que Yukihito ya estaba rozando sus propios límites. Tan acostumbrado como estaba a ignorar su corazón, aquellas dos semanas junto a ella como su bien dispuesto mánager temporal, siempre mirando el retrovisor, le habían recordado por qué se había enamorado de ella… Porque era fuerte, tenaz, trabajadora, llena de una alegría que se contagiaba a su alrededor, cariñosa y atenta con los que le importaban. Porque era excéntrica, rara y maravillosamente peculiar, capaz de hundirse en las tinieblas de la desesperación y resurgir de ellas con una sonrisa… Porque se sobreponía al infortunio más fortalecida que antes y más decidida que nunca a lograr sus metas en la vida…

Y porque era hermosa… Por dentro y por fuera, sin duda, pero sus ojos… Sus ojos eran…

Eran ojos dorados que acechaban sus sueños, a veces airados, a veces seductores, pero siempre cautivadores. Y él se lanzaba complacido al abismo de la miel de sus ojos, a la perdición de la cordura entre cuerpos entrelazados y suspiros…, hasta que se despertaba empapado en sudor, abrazado a la almohada y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora bombeando más sangre de la debida…

A su edad…

Si la adolescente era ella, y no él… Pero en fin… Años aparte, la amaba, sí. Y ya está.

* * *

Los días fueron pasando grises y sin alegría. La mañana del jueves le encontró mal sentado en su oficina, las piernas estiradas sobre el escritorio y mirando al techo sin nada que hacer, esperando a que Takarada-san decidiera quién sería su próximo encargo. Ya se había hecho el traspaso oficial al mánager provisional que le había asignado el presidente a Ren. Ya le había dado todas las recomendaciones habidas y por haber sobre cómo gestionar la intensa actividad profesional de Ren y cómo proyectar su carrera.

Y con el último consejo, el último lazo con Ren se había roto.

Había perdido a un amigo y había renunciado a su trabajo. Las horas vacías se cernían sobre él, largas e interminables, llenándole la cabeza del fantasma del remordimiento y de la incertidumbre. Ya ni siquiera veía a Kyoko-chan. Porque ¿con qué excusa iba a pasarse por Love Me ahora?

Idiota…

Hasta que dos golpecitos sonaron y una cabeza del color de un atardecer de otoño se asomó con timidez por la puerta.

—¿Yashiro-san?

Él casi se cae de la silla. Sus piernas se enredaron, cayeron de la mesa atropelladamente y por un momento el resto de su cuerpo estuvo a punto de seguirlas al suelo. Se puso en pie a la velocidad del rayo y cruzó la habitación para terminar de abrirle la puerta y acompañarla a tomar asiento.

Él no se sentó a su lado. Prefería poner un poco de distancia y un escritorio entre los dos. Puede que por fin hubiera aceptado los sentimientos que había estrangulado por tanto tiempo, pero aún no se sentía preparado para decírselos a ella. No todavía, al menos…

—Kyoko-chan… ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita? —porque siempre era un placer verla, incluso enfundada en su maldición rosa.

Ella lucía un ligero arrebol en sus mejillas y las manos se removían inquietas en su regazo. Él contenía el aliento tan solo disfrutando de la delicia de tenerla ante sus ojos.

—Verá, Yashiro-san… Los rumores corren por LME… —dijo ella, la voz un poco vacilante—. Tsuruga-san se niega a decirme nada y yo… Yo…, bueno…, he pensado en hablar directamente con usted.

—¿A qué te refieres, Kyoko-chan? —preguntó él, tratando de disimular el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. _Por favor, no me preguntes eso…_

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero… —ella alzó los ojos, esos ojos dorados que se aparecían en sus sueños—. ¿Por qué ya no es el mánager de Tsuruga-san?

 _Ah, lo preguntó…_


	3. Chapter 3

—Kyoko-chan, de veras preferiría no hablar de esto ahora contigo —respondió él.

—Pero Yashiro-san, sé bien que no soy nadie… —replicó ella, las manos aún inquietas en su regazo.

—¡No digas eso! —le interrumpió él. Kyoko se quedó paralizada, todavía con las palabras que iba a pronunciar atascadas en la garganta. Jamás, nunca, le había oído alzar la voz.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo. Una, dos veces.

—No digas que no eres nadie, por favor… —su voz había perdido ese volumen imperativo, pero había en ella un filo de algo que Kyoko no acertaba a identificar. Como si le rogara. A ella… ¿A ella?—. Tú… Tú lo eres todo…

Si ya Kyoko estaba desconcertada por lo inusual de la actitud de Yashiro-san, ahora la muchacha tenía la boca abierta de puro y asombrado pasmo. Él se apretó el puente de la nariz, haciendo que sus gafas se torcieran un poco, tratando desesperadamente de ganar algo de tiempo antes de responderle.

—Diferencia de opiniones… —dijo él, por fin, vaciando el pecho con lentitud.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kyoko, todavía boquiabierta.

—Dimití de mi trabajo porque no podía seguir trabajando para Ren… —explicó él.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, prestándole toda su atención y haciendo a un lado el insólito estallido previo de Yashiro-san, almacenándolo cuidadosamente en su cabeza para ser analizado más tarde y con la debida calma.

—Kyoko-chan… —dijo él, enderezando los hombros y clavando su mirada en la suya—. Tú me gustas…

Ella primero abrió mucho los ojos, pero dos segundos después, que fue el tiempo que su cerebro tardó en procesar tal declaración, le sonrió.

—Usted también a mí, Yashiro-san —le respondió, moviendo la mano, en un gesto despreocupado, mientras un rubor chiquitito teñía sus mejillas.

Yashiro quiso gritar de frustración…

Pero bueno, esta era su oportunidad de ser sincero o de callar y fingir que nunca dijo nada. Ah, no es que fuera una decisión muy difícil de tomar, porque Kyoko-chan se merecía la verdad… Ya recogería él los pedacitos de su corazón más tarde, ¿cierto? Preferiblemente a solas. Por aquello de conservar un mínimo de dignidad…

 _Allá vamos…_

—No, Kyoko-chan, no me he explicado bien… Me gustas de verdad —declaró, levantándose de su butaca, las manos apoyadas firmemente contra la superficie plana de la mesa. Tomó aire y lo exhaló con fuerza por la nariz—. Me gustas como una mujer le gusta a un hombre…

Si a lo largo de esta conversación, Kyoko ya había sufrido estados varios de parálisis, pasmo y aturdimiento, nada la había preparado para esto: su cuerpo se congeló, el color abandonó su rostro, y sus dientes parecían a punto de romperse. Luego empezó a temblar, y el torso se le iba para atrás, resbalando de la silla, pero cuando Yashiro estaba a punto de asegurarse de que no se cayera al suelo, Kyoko se incorporó, sus manos se aferraron con violencia a los reposabrazos y dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pecho. Poco a poco, su respiración se fue normalizando y Yashiro vio cómo alzaba hacia él los dorados ojos, llenos de miedo y confusión.

Él fingió no haberse dado cuenta.

—Así que por eso Ren y yo tenemos un desencuentro de opiniones —dijo, como si no hubiera sucedido nada extraño en el intervalo—. Él es tu senpai, y por supuesto se preocupa por ti — _Ciertamente, eso no es una mentira_ —. Ya sabes, yo soy mayor, tengo casi diez años más que tú, y todo eso…

Ella seguía mirándolo, pero no daba muestras de estar entendiéndolo, y Yashiro no sabía si siquiera le escuchaba. Inclinó el torso sobre el escritorio, estiró el brazo, y se puso a mover la mano frente a su rostro, buscando llamar su atención y hacerla reaccionar.

—Kyoko-chan… — _¡Ay, dioses! Ya se me rompió…_ —, oye, Kyoko-chan… —seguía moviendo la mano, pero ahora abanicando y dándole aire—, ¿te encuentras bien?

Ella sacude la cabeza, saliendo de su estupor, y regaña los ojos cuando advierte la mano de Yashiro tan cerca de su cara. Él parece quedar convencido de que más o menos vuelve a ser ella misma y vuelve a sentarse en su butaca.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó ella, esforzándose para que su voz sonara firme, aunque sonó como un graznido ronco—. ¿Qué acaba de decirme?

—¿Diez años?

—No, antes… —respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Que me gustas…

—Eso —afirmó ella, con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza.

—Pues eso, que me gustas, Kyoko-chan —declaró Yukihito, a modo de resumen. _Ah, y por si quedaba alguna duda…—._ Y me gustas tanto que ahora mismo te pediría una cita si no estuviera seguro de que saldrías huyendo por esa puerta.

—Yashiro-san... —dijo ella, aferrada aún a los reposabrazos de su silla, en sus ojos brillando de nuevo el miedo. Pero ¿miedo a él? ¿O a lo que representaba? _No olvides que es una chica Love Me…_ —. Usted no puede estar hablando en serio.

—Soy muy serio con mis sentimientos, Kyoko-chan —respondió él, algo molesto por ser acusado precisamente de eso. Jamás había hablado tan en serio en su vida.

Ah, Kyoko acusó el golpe… Cualquier ofensa a la urbanidad y a las buenas maneras por su parte era algo que hacía que su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar. Si no, no sería la Kyoko que todos conocen.

—No pretendía menospreciarlos, Yashiro-san, discúlpeme —se excusó ella, inclinando el torso en un profundo arco desde su silla—. Pe-pero… Una chica como yo… —la voz le falló un poco, los ojos le brillaban y unas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar—. Una chica como yo no puede despertar el interés de nadie…

—¡Alto ahí! —de nuevo ese tono imperativo que la interrumpía. Pero esta vez al menos no se quedó paralizada, no. Yashiro había estirado la mano y la sostenía abierta en el aire, desde el otro lado de la mesa, pidiéndole, efectivamente, que parara. Kyoko pudo ver cómo él, con el ceño fruncido, tomaba aire un par de veces, quizás para sosegarse. Pero sin éxito, obviamente—. ¡Eso sí que no, Kyoko-chan! Estoy cansado de oírte menospreciarte una y otra vez —ella se encogió un poco. Yashiro-san la estaba reprendiendo. Él, precisamente él, que no era más que cordialidad—. Me ofende que te restes valor, que te subestimes tanto. Me duele… No te infravalores, Kyoko-chan, te lo pido —ahí está, ese tono de súplica de nuevo… Él cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, y adelantó un poco el torso. _Ya había dicho lo más importante, así que qué más daba ya soltarlo todo…—._ Eres hermosa, eres maravillosa y puedo afirmar que fuera de esta habitación habrá más de un corazón roto suspirando para que repares en su existencia y te dignes a mirarlo — _Tampoco eso era mentira_ —. Empezando por el mío…

Ella se retuerce las manos sobre el regazo, las lágrimas siguen allí, a punto de caer y sus labios tiemblan nerviosos, con miedo, con incomprensión… Y también con culpa.

¿¡Culpa!?

—Pero Yashiro-san, yo no… —añade ella, luchando por que no se le quiebre la voz.

—Estate tranquila, por favor, Kyoko-chan… —le dijo, interrumpiéndola una vez más. Él le sonrió, con esa sonrisa suave suya que ella tan bien conocía. No la sonrisa radiante para ocasiones especiales, no, esa no, sino la sonrisa cálida y acogedora que le había visto tantas veces en las últimas semanas. Pero, y he aquí la novedad, había en ella un cierto punto de tristeza, y mucho de resignación—. No te confundas… No te estoy pidiendo que correspondas mis sentimientos, ni que te sientas obligada a sentir o fingir un interés cortés por mí —a Yukihito no se le escapó el disimulado suspiro de alivio de la muchacha. Bueno, no es nada que él ya no supiera…—. Sé bien que no me quieres —declaró él, con el puño en el pecho, sosteniéndose el corazón, no sea que se le fuera a escapar, y de nuevo esa sonrisa triste—, y que ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que yo sintiera esto que siento por ti. No me debes nada, no estás obligada a nada, recuérdalo bien. Pero necesitaba decírtelo —y aquí él suspiró, corrigiéndose—. _Quería_ que lo supieras. No precisamente hoy, desde luego, pero así salieron las cosas…

—Yashiro-san… Pero es que usted… — _¡Ay, no!_ Las lágrimas por fin cayeron. Ella se las secaba con las mangas de su mono rosa—. Usted se merece… —y ya no pudo decir más. Escondió el rostro tras sus puños y sus hombros se estremecían con cada sollozo y respiración entrecortada.

Yashiro se levantó de su butaca, dejando atrás su refugio seguro al otro lado del escritorio. Se sentó en la silla de al lado y con una dulzura tal que le provocó nuevas ganas de llorar, le separó las manos del rostro. Él le ofreció un elegante pañuelo de hilo, con sus kanjis bordados, y ella se escondió tras el pañuelo.

—Shhh, no pasa nada, Kyoko-chan, en serio… —le dijo, con voz suave y calma—. No me voy a morir ni nada de eso… —ella asomó los ojos tras su escondite para encontrárselo con la ceja alzada con diversión. ¿Pero cómo podía reírse?—. Aunque tengo una petición, sin embargo… —ella ladeó la cabeza, esperando con curiosidad—. Me sentiría muy honrado, no, FELIZ es la palabra… Me sentiría muy feliz si me permitieras ser tu amigo. Déjame ser tu amigo, Kyoko-chan… —ella abrió la boca para contestarle, pero la cerró inmediatamente—. O mejor aún, permíteme ser tu amigo/asesor/mánager-no-oficial… Sí, todo eso… —dijo con la sonrisa estirándosele en el rostro—. Puedo seguir asesorándote sobre las ofertas que recibas y cosas así…

—¿Pe-pero por qué iba usted a hacer eso? —preguntó ella, aún sin entender el alcance completo de su extraña petición.

—¿No es obvio, Kyoko-chan? —le sonrió, y sus ojos chispearon con picardía tras el cristal de las gafas—. Para estar cerca de ti.


	4. Chapter 4

Esa misma tarde, Yukihito es citado por el Presidente. Llega con tiempo de sobra y aguarda en la antesala fingiendo leer una revista de cine mientras se prepara mentalmente. Se siente un tanto vacío y extraño, como si los últimos cinco años de su vida hubieran quedado bloqueados tras una puerta que ya no puede abrir, distantes, inaccesibles…, como si los hubiera vivido otro y no él… Además, una parte de él, la parte donde no está Kyoko, también se siente como un recién licenciado a punto de tener su primera entrevista de trabajo, nervioso, expectante y lleno de la ilusión de esa primera vez, pero, conociendo a Takarada Lory, tal entrevista puede resultar en cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa.

 _Desde tener que vestirse de Power Ranger verde pistacho o hacerse el seppuku delante de Ren..._

 _Cualquier cosa._

Así que cuando por fin le hacen entrar, ya está mentalizado para casi todo… Y efectivamente, allí está sentado Takarada-san, fumando de un narguile, recostado en el sofá con actitud indolente, revestido de las vaporosas sedas de un sultán otomano, y flanqueado de dos odaliscas (bastante) ligeritas de ropa, mientras Sebastian se encargaba de refrescarles con un tremendo abanico de plumas de mástil largo.

Con una mano, Lory le indica que tome asiento. Deja que el silencio se estire, se prolongue, mientras observa las reacciones de Yukihito. Él mantiene la espalda recta, la mirada neutra, desprovista de emociones, y contiene como puede las ganas de colocarse las gafas y rascarse la nariz.

—Yashiro-kun —habla por fin Lory—, no estarás esperando que te asigne al servicio de Mogami-kun, ¿verdad?

—No, Presidente. No sería sensato…

—Ella no ha debutado —concede Lory, con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Y Ren te mataría…

Yukihito traga grueso antes de responder.

—Lo más probable, señor…

De nuevo el silencio… Lory aspira una larga bocanada del narguile y exhala el humo, que dibuja espirales en el aire.

—Te asignaré provisionalmente a Saito Ayame —Yukihito no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Hubiera esperado un talento en ascenso o quizás una vieja gloria. Pero Saito Ayame era una estrella, actriz y _show woman_ , con una trayectoria estable y bien consolidada—. Su mánager está de baja por maternidad… Así que si puedes demostrarme que tu profesionalidad no se ha visto afectada por tu corazón, veré de buscarte algo más definitivo.

—Por supuesto, Presidente —se inclinó en un pequeño y respetuoso arco—. Le agradezco el voto de confianza.

—No seas tonto… —respondió Lory con un gesto displicente de la mano—. No puedo permitirme prescindir de un mánager como tú…

Yukihito siente el alivio extenderse por su pecho. Y dando la conversación por terminada, se pone de pie, una nueva reverencia, y se dirige a la puerta.

—Por cierto —le escucha decir a Lory. Se detiene, cierra los ojos encomendándose a los dioses y finalmente se da la vuelta. Iluso él si pensaba que iba a salvarse de la infinita curiosidad del presidente…—, ¿cómo va tu 'proyecto personal'? —le preguntó, tratando de aparentar indiferencia. Tratando… No es que lo consiguiera…

—Ella ya sabe de mis sentimientos —respondió Yukihito, con su voz más neutra.

Lory se atragantó con el humo del narguile, su cuerpo entero se convulsionó de la sorpresa y el turbante casi se le cae de la impresión. Sebastian le daba palmaditas en la espalda hasta que dejó de toser. Cuando por fin se recuperó del evidente impacto por la noticia, abrió mucho los ojos, pero luego los entrecerró. Yashiro creyó ver brillar en ellos algo que parecía ¿respeto?

—Bien hecho, muchacho. Al menos alguien de LME es valiente y honesto con sus sentimientos.

* * *

Saito Ayame ya rondaba los cuarenta. Mujer de opiniones fuertes y ácido humor (cosa por lo demás muy conveniente en su línea profesional, sin duda…), a Yashiro le resultaba una mezcla extraña de la cortesía japonesa y la irreverencia americana. Quizás por eso su _late night_ de los sábados era uno de los más vistos.

—Es la tercera vez que pasamos por aquí, Yashiro-san —se quejó ella. El aludido no se dignó contestar, la mirada perdida como buscando a alguien—. Por la escalera central es más cerca, Yashiro-san —añadió—. ¿O será que tienes algún interés especial en venir por estos pasillos?

Ah, esta vez sí que consiguió una reacción. Yukihito se detuvo en seco.

—He oído los rumores, ¿sabes? —le dijo con cierto tono travieso, y un brillo de divertida malicia en los ojos.

—Saito-san, por favor… —dijo él, con seriedad y negándose a caer en su juego—. Le agradecería que no hablara de esas cosas en público…

—¿Bromeas? —y ella alzó los brazos al cielo, con ademán exagerado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Mi mánager es el hombre que le birló la chica al gran Tsuruga Ren!

Yukihito se encogió al escucharla. Gracias a los dioses, los pasillos de Love Me estaban desiertos. Sus labios se apretaron dibujando una línea de disgusto.

—Yo no he birlado nada a nadie —le respondió él.

—Da igual, Yashiro-san —replicó ella, agitando una mano en el aire, quitándole importancia a la respuesta de su nuevo mánager—. Eres un héroe… La población masculina de Japón tiene sus esperanzas puestas en ti.

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _La licencia por maternidad en Japón tiene una duración de 14 semanas (42 días antes de la fecha prevista del parto y 56 días después)._


	5. Chapter 5

A Sawara-san no se le movió ni una ceja cuando Yashiro-san se presentó pidiéndole copia de las propuestas recibidas para la pequeña Mogami-san. Ya no era su mánager, bueno ¿y qué? Tampoco es que lo fuera antes. Ya sabes, cuando trabajaba con Tsuruga Ren e igualmente le pedía sus horarios…

Él iba hojeando las nuevas propuestas mientras caminaba lentamente por los pasillos casi vacíos a esta hora. Saito-san se había ido al _baby shower_ de su mánager y él tenía la tarde libre para su 'proyecto personal', tal como lo había llamado Takarada-san.

Apartó la vista de sus papeles y se permitió un suspiro, cargado de cansancio. Su proyecto personal, sí. Pero ¿cuál era su proyecto personal en realidad? ¿Enamorarla? No, jamás podría, mejor dicho, nadie podría… Porque ella no tiene ojos sino para Ren… Y bueno, es lo que hay…

 _Ah, Yashiro idiota. ¿Y tú qué sabes?_

 _¿Y si Ren no se le declara nunca? ¿Y si Kyoko-chan no está lista para nadie?_

 _Bastante es ya que ella haya aceptado tu amistad. Loados sean los dioses…_

 _Así que valor y ánimo. Ella lo merece._

Ni sus exploraciones por LME con Saito-san ni los azares del destino le habían permitido volver a encontrarla desde aquella mañana. Así que ya estaba bien de confiar en la suerte y forjársela él mismo. Había revisado dos veces su agenda (y una tercera tan solo para asegurarse). Hoy la vería.

Enderezó los hombros antes de llamar a la puerta de la sección Love Me. Le respondió esa voz que hacía que las mariposas volaran en su pecho (a sus años…).

Lo recibió con la amabilidad de siempre, pero evitaba mirarle directamente. Una parte de él, la vanidosa o de viril orgullo, estaba satisfecha por causar tal estado de nerviosismo en la muchacha de su interés, pero otra, allí donde guarda su amor por Kyoko-chan, se retorció de enojada tristeza. Le rompía el alma que una muchacha como ella no supiera cómo reaccionar a una declaración, cómo comportarse frente a un muchacho después de 'las grandes palabras', simplemente porque jamás se le permitió considerarse digna de inspirar sentimientos de afecto… Alguien como ella, a su edad, joven y hermosa, debería saber cómo quitarse a los chicos de encima y cómo romperles el corazón con su educado rechazo… Porque sería educado, eso no lo ponía en duda él.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó él, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ah, no, nada… —respondió ella, alzando la mirada solo un momento y rehuyéndole después—. No ocurre nada, Yashiro-san…

Si Kyoko hubiera mirado, hubiera visto en su rostro una sonrisa triste, y cómo sus ojos perdían un poco de brillo tras el cristal de las gafas.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿sabes una cosa? —dijo él, dando un paso adelante—. Soy el mismo de siempre. No debes sentirte nerviosa junto a mí, por favor…

Ella alza la cabeza y lo mira. Se muerde el labio inferior y de vez en cuando aparta la mirada, indecisa entre los cordones de sus zapatillas o los dulces ojos castaños que la observan.

—Pero después de lo que me dijo… —le dice, y exhala un suspirito antes de seguir hablando—. Después de eso, yo…, yo no puedo tratarlo igual…

—Eso no cambia nada… —le responde él, con esa misma suave voz con que le dijo que ella le gustaba—. Absolutamente nada… No soy ningún extraño… —luego le sigue un silencio, en el que Kyoko, con las mejillas ardiendo, vuelve a sus zapatillas. Pero una vez más, alza la mirada, intrigada por el ruido de papeles que Yashiro-san agita frente a su cara—. Veamos, ¿dos comerciales y una línea de ropa deportiva? ¿De veras? —Yukihito se lleva la otra mano al mentón, en fingido ademán pensativo—. Estás creciendo, Kyoko-chan… A este paso necesitarás tu propio mánager —y con una sonrisa un tanto ladina, añadió—. Pero de momento tendrás que conformarte conmigo…

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

Él se pasa por Love Me al menos cada cuatro o cinco días, siempre por trabajo. O con más frecuencia, si hubiera suerte. Saito-san, su representada, asiste divertida a sus andares por los pasillos de Love Me en su búsqueda 'casual' del mono rosa. Ella, por respeto (porque es muy capaz de ello, aunque no lo parezca), se muerde la lengua y se guarda para sí los comentarios irónicos y llenos de doble intención para no molestarlo. Porque es la suya, la de Yashiro, una empresa difícil donde la victoria no está en absoluto clara… Todos saben que Tsuruga Ren anda tras su kohai… Ayer mismo los vieron juntos en el hall, hablando, por supuesto. Ah, nadie dijo que Tsuruga se fuera a rendir sin presentar batalla…

Aunque su lado malicioso, perdón, travieso, se pregunta si en algún momento volverán a cruzarse los caminos de Yashiro Yukihito y Tsuruga Ren. Cara a cara y frente a frente. Preferiblemente en Love Me. Eso sería tooodo un espectáculo…

Es que esto es más entretenido que poner la tele…

* * *

Una de esas tardes, Yukihito se encontró de frente con Kotonami-san. Su intención era simplemente saludar cortésmente y seguir de largo, pero la muchacha, sin ninguna delicadeza, le pone la mano frente al pecho y lo hace parar en seco.

Kanae le dedica una mirada evaluadora, con el ceño fruncido, examinándolo de arriba abajo.

—Ya sé que te declaraste tú, precisamente tú y no Tsuruga-san… —le dice ella, entornando los ojos en un gesto cansado—. Las vueltas que da la vida… —luego lo miró, clavando sus ojos en los suyos—. Vas de frente, te concedo eso —y acercándose a él, su mirada tornada en una dura y fría y con una voz que presagiaba el sufrimiento eterno en las llamas del averno, le dijo—. Pero hazla llorar una sola vez y aplicaré en tus carnes todas las técnicas aprendidas con Uesugi sensei.

Y si los temblores que recorrieron su espina dorsal, sacudiendo cada una de sus vértebras, fueron algún indicio, Yashiro Yukihito supo que no mentía. Kotonami-san lo haría.

Y probablemente nunca encontrarían su cuerpo…


	6. Chapter 6

_Plic-plic._

Un mensaje.

Yukihito lo sabía. Veía cómo la mano buscaba presurosa el teléfono móvil en su bolso. Veía cómo a Kyoko-chan se le endulzaba el semblante cuando leía _sus_ mensajes. _De Ren_.

Sabía perfectamente que Kyoko acusaba el vacío de Ren en su vida. Claro que los mensajes seguían, y las llamadas también. Pero los encuentros eran más dispersos, más esporádicos, porque ya no había un mánager generoso que favoreciera tales encuentros. ¡Qué lástima!

—Tsuruga-san dice que teng… —dice, y calla abruptamente, bajando la mirada y jugando nerviosa con sus manos en el regazo.

 _Y para colmo, Kyoko-chan se siente culpable._

—Kyoko-chan, puedes hablar de él… —ella alzó los dorados ojos, brillantes e inocentes—. Ren forma parte de nuestras vidas. No tienes que dejar de hablar de él cuando estés conmigo.

—Pero Yashiro san, después de lo que pasó entre ustedes, yo no… —ella sacudió la cabeza a un lado y a otro—. Sinceramente no puedo…

—Kyoko-chan —le interrumpe Yukihito, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y luego descruzándolos para colocarse las gafas (innecesariamente) con el dedo índice—, eso es solo entre él y yo. Y lo menos que quiero (que queremos, él y yo) es que eso te afecte —y con un suspiro añade—. Sé muy bien lo importante que es él en tu vida. A fin de cuentas, es tu estimado senpai, ¿verdad?

 _Senpai…_

Kyoko se hundió en su asiento y sus hombros cayeron sin fuerzas. Sus manos se resbalaban más allá de su regazo.

—Sí, mi senpai… —dijo ella, con la voz a punto de quebrarse—. Mi senpai, efectivamente…

 _Ah, juego sucio, Yashiro. Eso no se hace… Si no, ¿cuál es la diferencia entre Ren y tú?_

—Pero no solo eso, Kyoko-chan. Ren también es tu amigo.

—¿Amigo? —pregunta ella como un eco. Su voz más fuerte, con un pico chillón de nerviosa esperanza. A él le dolió. Le dolió hacerle mantener la esperanza.

—Claro que sí, ¿o crees que le permite a alguien más las cosas que te permite a ti? —y apretando los puños bajo la mesa, para que ella no se diera cuenta, añadió—. Tú eres la única.

Y entonces ella sonrió. Sonrió como siempre quiso que ella le sonriera. Llenándole el corazón de luz y el alma de alegría. La sonrisa que esperaba que algún día fuera por su causa…

Pero duele. Una vez más, duele mantener viva la llama de Ren en su corazón. Pero ella está bien, ella sonríe…

Y eso es lo único que importa…

* * *

Siempre que sus obligaciones laborales lo permitían (o Saito-san lo facilitaba…), Yukihito alcanzaba en coche (cortesía de LME) a Kyoko al Darumaya, como antes hiciera Ren. O como es probable que siguiera haciendo Ren… Y por la mente de ambos pasa el mismo recuerdo. Pero también pasa el recuerdo de aquellos días, de él mirándola por el espejo retrovisor, observando su expresión desnuda y la cruda tristeza de sus ojos.

Solo que ahora Kyoko se sienta a su lado, a su izquierda. Y Yukihito memoriza las sombras de su perfil bajo las luces de la ciudad.

 _¿Me dejarías mostrarte cómo un hombre trata a la mujer que le importa?_

Yukihito supone que para Kyoko esta amistad que él le ha pedido no puede ser fácil de sobrellevar. Pero tampoco para él… Es como una relación a medias, insatisfactoria e imperfecta… Él hace lo que puede por hacerla sentirse valorada, estimada, amada incluso (aunque él no ha usado nunca esa palabra frente a ella), tratarla con la veneración y el respeto debidos, como si fuera la más valiosa joya, pero a la vez dejándola libre para seguir su propio camino sin estar encadenada a otro…

Pero da igual, porque esto nunca se trató de él. Sino de Kyoko-chan. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no se siente extrañamente liberado de esa presión en el pecho donde antes se ocultaba su amor por Kyoko-chan. Respira mejor, duerme mejor… Y sus sueños definitivamente son mejores…

—Pasaremos un momento por mi casa —dijo él tomando un desvío—. Hay algo que quiero darte…

—Yashiro-san, yo le esperaré en el coche —dijo ella.

—Subirás conmigo —decidió Yukihito—. No te pienso dejar sola aquí.

—Yashiro-san, en serio, no creo que sea correcto que yo… —replicó, sin terminar la frase y mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior.

—No seas mal pensada, Kyoko-chan, solo voy a recoger unas ofertas que quiero que leas —le dijo él con esa sonrisa traviesa que últimamente usaba con ella. Pero la sonrisa murió en sus labios y sus ojos perdieron el brillo que antes lucían—. Y además...

No lo dijo, pero ella lo supo: _Y además, ya has estado antes en el apartamento de un hombre soltero._

—Está bien —concedió ella con un suspiro. Confiaba en Yashiro-san, ¿verdad? Pues venga…

Por alguna razón, no le sorprendió. El apartamento de Yashiro-san era justo como esperaba. Cómodo, con varias concesiones a la decoración y al buen gusto (viril, _of course_ ), pero eminentemente práctico. En suma, básicamente un sitio para vivir y sentirse a gusto, y no uno hecho por encargo por algún decorador de interiores.

Además, había fotos de su familia y de varios gatos gordinflones, títulos universitarios enmarcados, y una mantita de cuadros sobre el respaldo del sofá, haciendo juego con los cojines. Y una alfombra de colores alegres, que invitaba a hundir los pies desnudos en ella, de tan mullida como parecía. Y libros, muchos libros…

En resumen, precisamente lo opuesto al apartamento de Tsuruga-san…

Agradable, acogedor, justo como él. Cálido.

* * *

—¿De verdad tengo que hacer esto? —preguntó ella, y él asintió, con los ojos llenitos de estrellas.

—Repite conmigo: _soy linda_. Yo diría _hermosa_ , pero vayamos paso a paso… —ella bufó, protestando por el piropo descarado. Pero él no le dio tregua—. Anda, dilo: _soy linda_.

Ella rodó los ojos, poniéndolos en blanco y exhaló un suspiro exasperado.

—Oh, vamos, Kyoko-chan… —le dijo él, reconviniéndola con su tono más serio.

—So-y-lin-da… —masculló entre dientes ella. Sin creérselo.

—Muy bien —aprobó él, con un asentimiento de cabeza—. Ahora dilo bien y con una sonrisa.

Ella apartó los ojos, y mirándose las manos, susurró:

—Soy linda...

—La sonrisa, Kyoko-chan —le protestó Yukihito—. No te olvides de la sonrisa.

Sus labios se estiraron, en una mueca forzada y espantosa, pero a Yashiro no le importó.

—Soy linda.

—Eso es —afirmó él con un vigoroso movimiento de cabeza—. Ahora créetelo.

Ella ladea la cabeza y su ceño se frunce en un mudo interrogante. Como si tan solo ahora empezara a considerar la veracidad de tal declaración. Justo ahora.

—¿Soy linda?

—Lo eres… —respondió él. Y en verdad que lo era. Los ojos brillantes, el rubor adorable, y una dulce sonrisa más propia de ángeles que de seres terrenales—. Ejem, ejem… —carraspeó él, para librarse de su embrujo—. Ahora bien, ¿qué me decías de Momiji?

—Ah, sí —dijo ella, saliendo de esa revelación personal para volver a temas más mundanos y menos perturbadores—. Los actores tenemos una reunión el viernes.

Así los vio Ren una tarde. En la cafetería de LME, Yashiro y Kyoko sentados en la misma mesa, hablando y tomando un té. Nada que no hubieran hecho antes… Algo inocente… Pero ve a Kyoko reír, y sonreírle a Yashiro como le sonreía a él.

Y el monstruo de ojos verdes quiere reclamar lo que es suyo.


	7. Chapter 7

Yukihito aguardaba entre bastidores a que llamaran a escena a su representada. Repasaba los compromisos para el día siguiente en su teléfono (las manos debidamente enguantadas), cuando este vibró en sus manos mostrando un número que no veía desde sus tiempos de mánager de Kyoko-chan.

—Vete a Love Me —Yukihito se encogió al escuchar el tono de urgencia de esa voz—. YA.

—¿Kotonami-san? —preguntó él, aún vacilante.

—Estoy en Nara —explicó ella, con cierta impaciencia—. Vete a Love Me —repitió, y la orden sonó como un latigazo.

—Pero Kotonami-san, ¿qué ocurre? —a él ya el miedo le atenazaba el pecho… ¿Por qué si no, Kotonami-san le llamaba precisamente a él?

—Es Kyoko —dijo ella, y fueron más sonidos rotos que el nombre de su amiga.

Saito-san no necesitó preguntarle nada. Solo tuvo que mirarlo, con el semblante pálido y el miedo en los ojos. Ella se llevó la mano al pecho y rezó una plegaria a los dioses. Por los dos.

Yukihito voló.

Si alguien le preguntara, no sabría decir cómo cruzó la ciudad. No sabría decir si pagó peajes o si se saltó algún semáforo. Lo primero que recuerda después de recibir la llamada, lo primero de lo que es plenamente consciente, son sus pies corriendo a Love Me, por los pasillos casi a oscuras de LME. En algún momento se cruzó con el vigilante nocturno, que encendió para él los pasillos que llevaban directamente a Love Me. Hasta el pobre hombre sabía más que él…

Sin resuello, ni siquiera pasa por su cabeza la idea de tocar a la puerta. Simplemente la abre y allí, en el vano de la puerta, con solo las luces del pasillo alumbrando la estancia, la busca. A Kyoko.

Al principio no la ve. Pero la oye. Gemidos quedos, chiquititos, que le rompen el alma, porque son los sollozos que sobrevienen con el cansancio, cuando el agotamiento ya no te deja llorar más…

Allí. Justo entre el sofá y la pared. Una bolita chiquitita que se abrazaba las rodillas, encogida y temblorosa. Kyoko…

Cuando logró desincrustarla del estrecho espacio, depositó a su preciosa carga sobre el sofá. Ella no parecía advertir que ya no estaba en el suelo ni que ya no estaba sola. Él se sentó a su lado, apoyó la pequeña cabeza en su pecho y comenzó el lento proceso de traerla de vuelta.

Él fue paciente…

Con susurros, con promesas, con cuentos sobre princesas y criaturas de fantasía, hasta con alguna palabrota… Pero él no paró, no se dio por vencido. Su espíritu no vaciló nunca y aun cuando calló (los sollozos de Kyoko ya solo eran suspiros hondos y rotos), su mano seguía dibujando lentos círculos de consuelo por su espalda, pero sobre todo, fue la voz amiga y el rítmico latir de su pecho bajo su oído, ese corazón paciente, los que iban sosegando su atribulada alma.

Yukihito no advirtió al vigilante de seguridad, que preocupado, se asomó a la puerta abierta. Allí los vio, a la muchacha temblando, pero en silencio, en brazos del hombre que había entrado como un vendaval para buscarla. Con una discreta tosecilla llamó su atención.

—¿Necesita algo la muchacha?

Él solo pudo negar con la cabeza. El señor le hizo un respetuoso arco que Yukihito correspondió y luego siguió su camino.

En algún momento, mucho más tarde, él pensó que ella dormía, y se permitió solo entonces un suspiro hondo, dejando salir al aire toda su frustración y su tristeza por verla sufrir así. Pero entonces Kyoko habló.

—Me ha mentido…

La voz ronca, sin fuerzas y desprovista de alma. Vacía.

—Me ha mentido, Yashiro-san —repitió ella—. Tsuruga-san me ha mentido —ella notó, algo ausente, como los brazos que la anclaban a este mundo se tensaban—. Todo este tiempo no ha hecho más que reírse de mí… —dijo, pero entonces la voz se le quebró—. Él… él e-es… Él me dijo… Él es Corn… Siempre fue Corn…

Yashiro contuvo el aliento.

—¿Tu príncipe? —le preguntó. Ella asintió lentamente contra su pecho. Pero luego él añadió—. Kyoko-chan, dudo mucho que Ren haya querido burlarse de ti.

—No lo entiendes, Yashiro-san. En Guam, Corn me dijo que me amaba y me besó. ¡Me besó!

—Sí, pero…

—¿Pero es que no lo ves, Yashiro-san? Me mintió a la cara —ella se separó de él, incorporándose—. ¡Se inventó un mundo de magia en mis narices! ¡Una maldición y un beso! —casi gritó con la voz llena de traicionada amargura—. Mentira tras mentira mientras decía que me amaba. Mi Corn era él…

Él desconocía los detalles, por supuesto, pero podía hacerse una idea…

—Y yo le hablaba de Tsuruga-san… —Kyoko se lleva las manos a las mejillas intentando sofocar su azoramiento—. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto?

Él toma sus manos y la mira a los ojos, tratando de hablarle, pero ella simplemente no le escucha.

—Para Shotaro, una tonta, solo buena para sirvienta, y Tsuruga-san no hace más que reírse de mí… Estúpida, estúpida. Eso es lo que soy…

—No, Kyoko-chan… —le interrumpe Yukihito—. No eres estúpida. ¡No eres estúpida!

Pero ella ya no le escucha.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, cuando la dejó en el Darumaya, el paso de Kyoko es vacilante. Él rodea su cintura y la acompaña hasta la puerta. Ella ya no tiene fuerzas para protestar por lo íntimo del gesto, o quizás es porque realmente necesita su ayuda. Así que simplemente calla, y la acepta.

—Kyoko-chan, tienes que hablar con Ren —le dice él, justo antes de que ella entre en la oscuridad del restaurante.

—No —responde tan solo.

—Tienes que hablar con él. Tienes que hacerlo…

—No puedo. No quiero —y en su voz hay ese filo de orgullo herido de la Kyoko que odia con las entrañas.

—Debes hacerlo —insiste él—. Debes escuchar su versión de la historia. Si no, solo se harán daño el uno al otro. Y la herida se enconará y envenenará lo que hay entre ustedes.

Ella susurró un buenas noches y cerró la puerta y quedó él, a solas en el callejón...

Pero el fantasma de estarla lanzando directamente a los brazos de Ren no se apartó de su lado.


	8. Chapter 8

Saito-san se fijó inmediatamente en las ojeras y los ojos enrojecidos.

—¿Cómo está la muchacha? —preguntó.

Él apretó los dientes y cuadró la mandíbula.

—¿Así de mal, eh? —aventuró ella, y luego añadió—. Un corazón roto, imagino…

—Es complicado… —respondió él, torciendo el gesto.

—¿Complicado? ¡Siempre es complicado! —Yukihito asintió sin decir nada, su mente aún atrapada en el doloroso desengaño de Kyoko—. ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó su representada, con los brazos cruzados y el mentón apuntando hacia la puerta del plató. Él parpadeó un par de veces, no entendiendo para nada la pregunta—. A ver, sé que eres muy profesional y todo eso, pero ya te estás tardando…

—¿Saito-san? —preguntó, con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro.

—Ve con ella…

Yashiro no sabía si reír, protestar o llorar de puro agradecimiento.

* * *

La encontró a punto de irse. Según su agenda (la que él extraoficialmente 'consultaba') estaría rodando en exteriores, en los Jardines Imperiales. La vio despidiéndose ya de sus compañeros, con corteses reverencias y educadas gracias. Y una sonrisa deslumbrante…

Pero él no se dejó engañar.

Deslumbrante, sí. Deslumbrantemente falsa. Como la de Ren…

Dicha sonrisa vaciló cuando reparó en que Yashiro-san estaba ahí, aguardando por ella. Pero fue solo un segundo o dos… Se acercó, el mentón alzado en gesto desafiante, los hombros rectos y esa sonrisa de mentira aprendida del mejor. Y más maquillaje del habitual en ella, justo bajo los ojos…

Echaron a andar hacia el aparcamiento de los jardines, donde había dejado el coche. Era media mañana de un sábado y la gente paseaba, otros conversaban, sentados al pie de algún árbol, mientras veían a sus niños correr, llenando el aire de risas y gritos jubilosos. Pero no ellos. Caminaban en silencio, cada uno pensando en qué estaría pensando el otro.

Yukihito podía ver cómo se esforzaba Kyoko en mantener esa máscara, la forma en que su sonrisa se curvaba, en un ángulo falto de naturalidad, tan diferente, tan distinta a aquella que le hacía amarla…

—Yashiro-san… —dijo ella acercándose ya al coche—. Debo darle las gracias por asistirme anoche en mi momento de… —Kyoko exhaló un suspiro—. En mi momento de debilidad…

—No digas tonterías, Kyoko-chan… —respondió él sin mirarla, agitando una mano en el aire y descartando su agradecimiento—. Haría cualquier cosa por ti… Pero realmente —añadió—, hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo nunca…

—¿Yashiro-san? —preguntó ella, no comprendiendo el sentido de su declaración.

—Porque eso significaría que lo de anoche nunca sucedió… —responde él, cuadrando la mandíbula, líneas duras que realzaban el perfil que veía Kyoko. Ella ahoga una exclamación y se lleva la mano al corazón. Nadie —nadie—, ni siquiera Corn, le había dicho nunca algo como eso. Solo _después_ del daño, solo _después_ del llanto, Corn le brindaba su consuelo. Y no hablemos de Shotaro… Y este hombre, que dice 'interesarle', es el primero que expresa su deseo de un _nunca_. Que lo de anoche _nunca_ hubiera sucedido, que _nunca_ la hubieran engañado, que _nunca_ le hubieran partido el corazón en dos… _Nunca, nunca_ …

 _Ojalá anoche_ nunca _hubiera sucedido…_

Distraídamente, con la mente todavía ocupada en esta nueva revelación, Kyoko se ajusta el cinturón de seguridad. El hombre a su izquierda tiene la mano en el volante pero la vista fija en ella.

—Bien, ahora voy a hablar yo. Y quiero que me escuches con atención, Kyoko-chan —dice con la misma voz de maestro de escuela con que le exhorta a que practique su _soy linda_. Ella coloca las manos en el regazo y prepara su cortés sonrisa—. No hagas eso —y con un movimiento circular de la mano abarca todo su rostro—. Kyoko-chan, no quiero que ocultes cómo te sientes. Al menos a mi lado, no tienes que poner buena cara cuando te sientas mal. No tienes que ponerte esa horrible máscara —alza un dedo frente a su rostro y la protesta de Kyoko muere en sus labios—. No quiero mentiras corteses ni sonrisas falsas. No conmigo. Y máscaras ya he visto muchas a lo largo de mi vida, ¿verdad? Pues se acabó. Llora cuando quieras llorar, ríe cuando quieras reír. Yo estaré a tu lado, no importa qué.

Y ella no pudo más.

Se le inundaron los ojos en lágrimas, apretó la boca conteniendo un sollozo estrangulado, pero asintió. Dos veces. Lo haría.

Y mientras Kyoko sollozaba quedamente a su lado, dejando salir la pena del pecho, Yashiro fue casi feliz por al menos ahorrarle un poco esa farsa de 'estoy estupendamente' y 'no me pasa nada'.

Un pequeño gran paso.

* * *

 _Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

El tiempo parece burlarse de él.

 _Kyoko está con Ren… Kyoko está con Ren…_

Sí, Kyoko estaba con Ren. Tres días después de la revelación que la dejó rota en mil pedazos, había logrado convencerla para hacer lo correcto: escuchar la versión de Ren de la historia. Así que ahora estaba él, con la mirada fija en su teléfono, viendo cómo los minutos pasaban uno detrás de otro.

 _Tic tac, tic tac_ , y él se estaba volviendo loco. Kyoko no le llamaba. Aunque tampoco tenía por qué hacerlo. No es que fuera una obligación ni nada… Pero la había enviado directamente a los brazos de Ren… Él y nadie más que él. Él la había persuadido y él la había empujado lejos de él… ¿Simplemente porque era lo correcto o porque era un estúpido?

 _¡Da igual! ¡Da igual! Lo que importa es ella. No lo olvides nunca…_

Pero Kyoko no llama…

 _¿Cómo estará? ¿Será valiente? ¿Ren la habrá roto aún más? ¿Se habrá ganado su perdón? ¿Le habrá dicho que la ama? ¿Habré perdido la oportunidad que jamás tuve?_

Pero entonces el timbre de la puerta sonó, estridente y escandaloso en el silencio de la espera, y él supo que era ella.

Abrió, y allí estaba, Kyoko-chan… Con la mirada desencajada y el alma rota.

Él solo abrió los brazos y ella, con paso inseguro, fue a su encuentro. Empezó a llorar, desmadejada y quebrada en pedazos, su llanto desgarrado vibrando contra su pecho.

Yukihito suspiró. Con una mano, que renuente se separó del pequeño cuerpo, cerró la puerta de su apartamento. Luego pasó el brazo bajo sus piernas y la acomodó en sus brazos, ligera, menuda y frágil, y la cargó hasta el sofá de su salita de estar. Se sentó, con ella aún en su regazo.

Kyoko lloraba, lloraba con el alma en cada gemido lastimero. Y él le pasaba la mano por la espalda, brindándole su presencia y su consuelo. Como hace tres noches…

Ya solo cuando el llanto cesó, y la sintió dormida entre sus brazos, dio gracias a los dioses por tener el guante de látex aún puesto. Con cuidado, para no despertarla, alcanzó su teléfono móvil de la mesita de café y marcó el número del Darumaya.

—Está conmigo… —susurró—. No, no creo que despierte… Sí, Okami-san, por supuesto que cuidaré de ella… Buenas noches.

Y luego, con la durmiente y extenuada Kyoko aferrada a su camisa, entre sus brazos (sí, entre sus brazos), en la silenciosa quietud de su apartamento, ese sentimiento de victoria, de triste y amarga victoria, creciendo dentro y queriendo salir por la garganta. Porque Kyoko había vuelto a él. Kyoko estaba entre sus brazos y no en los de Ren.

En los suyos…


	9. Chapter 9

Ella nunca le contó de qué hablaron, ni lo que Ren le dijo. Yukihito tampoco lo preguntó.

Si por alguna casualidad se acercaban al tema, rozándolo de puntillas, bordeándolo, ella se limitaba a callar, con el brillo de las lágrimas anegando sus ojos. Luego negaba con la cabeza y se llevaba las manos al regazo.

Y él cambiaba de tema.

Yukihito tenía sus teorías, por supuesto. Pero tampoco es que _necesitara_ saberlo. Conocía de sobra a Kyoko como para saber que lo que se ha roto una vez, difícilmente puede restaurarse. Y Ren quebró su confianza. La que ella le otorgó con el alma abierta y los ojos llenos de inocencia…

Después de aquello, él la acompañó en sus silencios, le ofreció su hombro y su pañuelo. Compartió con Kanae la tarea de recoger los pedacitos de su corazón herido y devolverla al mundo, más fuerte y hermosa que antes.

Allí donde Yukihito era paciente y comprensivo, Kanae era la dolorosa dosis de realidad que necesitaba Kyoko por más que escociera. Y bueno, Kotonami-san puede ser demasiado brusca y/o expeditiva en ocasiones, cierto, pero jamás podrá acusársela de no ser la verdadera Mejor Amiga que Kyoko-chan vociferaba por los pasillos. Así que, como un buen balde de agua fría, (la adorada e idolatrada) Moko-san apelaba al más puro y descarnado chantaje emocional para conseguir sacar a Kyoko-chan de la nube de desesperanza que la envolvía y arrastrarla de tiendas, y si acaso hoy fuera uno de esos días donde todo le recordaba a Tsuruga-san, de helados con la sección Love Me al completo. Todo sea por la amistad. Las calorías no importan.

La pequeña Maria-chan también estuvo ahí. Ella también tuvo su momento difícil, porque no entendía cómo dos de las personas que más adoraba, habían acabado así, rehuyéndose el uno al otro… Pero, quizás por haberla vivido, con sus pocos años, sabía reconocer la tristeza… De manera que por separado les brindaba su cariño y por si acaso, ejecutó unos cuantos hechizos de sanación espiritual de los que venían en su grimorio.

Así que el tiempo libre de Yukihito (porque Saito Ayame no era Ren y _de verdad_ que tenía tiempo libre), y aquel que su representada le _obligaba_ a tomar, eran para Kyoko. Él procuraba (muchísimo) no agobiar a Kyoko con su presencia, porque hay veces en que simplemente uno quiere estar a solas. Entonces, en esas ocasiones, él tenía que lidiar con sus ansias por ella. Oh, sí, porque como le sucede a los enamorados, una vez abierta la caja de los truenos (entiéndase su neutra declaración de 'interés' y 'gustar'), él quería más. Antes, siempre había logrado reprimir esta urgencia, quitándose de en medio y favoreciendo los encuentros entre Kyoko y Ren, pero ahora… Ahora que no tenía que ocultar su 'afecto' por Kyoko-chan, cuanto más la veía, más quería estar con ella. Más quería sentarse a su lado, sin necesidad de hablar, tan solo sentirla a su lado. Un leve roce de su hombro con el suyo, cada uno con sus papeles, y respirar su mismo aire. O compartir un té y escuchar su leve respiración al otro lado de la mesa. Más… Siempre quería más…

Pero no debía agobiarla. Debía darle su propio espacio para sanar y crecer.

* * *

Es la madrugada del domingo y Yukihito acaba de dejar en su casa a Saito-san. Los sábados son días agotadores para ambos porque es el día de emisión de su _late night_ en directo. Pero Yukihito no regresa a su casa. Se dirige a la locación, en las afueras de Tokyo, donde están grabando esta noche _El loto en el fango._ Es un trayecto que hace con gusto, porque las chicas siempre vienen todo el camino parloteando sobre las incidencias de la jornada (más Kyoko-chan que Kotonami-san), y a él le gusta verla así. Radiante, acelerada por tantas emociones, feliz a pesar del cansancio…

Para cualquiera que la viera actuar, era evidente que Kyoko disfrutaba su Momiji. Y ni siquiera ser la rival de Moko-san por los afectos de Shizuma conseguía opacar su entusiasmo. Ciertamente, era un papel que exigía mucho a nivel físico, pero él había sido testigo de todo el proceso de su creación del personaje y sabía que Uesugi sensei las había entrenado bien a las dos. Todavía se le ponían los pelos de punta cuando recordaba el día de la audición… Cómo Kyoko-chan había sacado el ninjaken de su bolso y le había hecho una demostración _in situ_ al productor. La había visto hacer acrobacias antes, es cierto, pero jamás le había parecido tan letal como cuando la vio saltar por toda la sala, katana corta en mano, hasta dejar la afilada hoja a un pelo de distancia de la garganta del productor. Precisamente la persona a la que trataba de impresionar. Bien, pues lo hizo.

 _Esa es mi Kyoko-chan…_

—Kyoko-chan —le dice él, una vez han dejado a Kanae en su casa—, ¿te conté lo de Masako-san?

—¿Masako-san? ¿La mánager de Saito-san? —preguntó ella—. Bueno, quiero decir, ¿la mánager que sustituye usted?

—Sí, esa misma —respondió él, con un asentimiento de cabeza, antes de girar a la izquierda.

—Pues no. Pero ya no le faltará mucho para reincorporarse al trabajo, ¿verdad?

—Ah, precisamente ese es el tema… —dijo él, con cierto cansancio en la voz—. Bueno, pues resulta que ha pedido una excedencia por un año y dos meses para cuidar a su bebé.

—Oh… —y no dijo nada más. Él siguió conduciendo, en silencio. Kyoko reflexionaba—. Eso es bueno para usted, imagino.

—Sí, supongo… —respondió él, no del todo convencido.

—¿Quizás esperaba un nuevo encargo? —preguntó ella.

Él dejó salir una carcajada, a medias auténtica, a medias dolorosa. Mentiría si dijera que guardaba la ilusoria esperanza de que le asignaran a Kyoko-chan. Pero eso no iba a pasar…

—Podría decirse así, sí… —concedió él—. Parece que estaré con ella todo este tiempo…

—Oh, vamos, Yashiro-san —le dijo Kyoko. A él no le hizo falta luz alguna para saber que ella estaba sonriendo—, sabe bien que Saito-san le gusta.

—Sí, sí… Supongo que sí... —admitió él con un suspiro—. Pero Kyoko-chan, no te confundas... Ella no me gusta de la misma manera que tú...

Una inhalación brusca y luego el silencio. Y de nuevo, a pesar de la oscuridad, él lo supo. El color de las mejillas de Kyoko-chan le haría la competencia al de las amapolas…

 _Ah, ¿pues no?_ Que no fuera a imponerle sus sentimientos no quería decir que estuviera dispuesto a permitir que Kyoko-chan los olvidara. Como si no hubieran existido…

No hablaron más el resto del viaje.

—Lo sé… —la voz de Kyoko quebró ese silencio tenso—. No lo olvido… Buenas noches, Yashiro-san.

Yukihito se quedó mirando su figura perderse tras la puerta del Darumaya.


	10. Chapter 10

El tiempo y las estaciones fueron pasando y poco a poco la tristeza abandonó los ojos de Kyoko.

Él se muerde las ganas por decirle Kyoko, sin más, dejando el –chan, porque realmente nunca fue su hermanita pequeña. Pero no lo hará… No le dirá nada porque sabe cómo es ella y su sentido de la cortesía. Ah, pero una pequeña victoria: en virtud de su ascenso al nivel de 'amigo' (pero bastante lejos del estatus de Kotonami-san), ella ¡por fin! le tutea. Por su apellido, eso sí.

Yukihito, hombre soltero, le toma afición a la comida del Taisho y con cierta frecuencia puede vérsele cenando en el Darumaya. Él se sienta en una de las mesas del fondo, bastante alejado del trasiego de la zona principal, y trabaja con las ofertas y contratos de sus dos representadas, la oficial y la oficiosa… A veces cena solo, pero otras, si no hay mucha gente, Kyoko se sienta a su mesa y cenan juntos.

Okami-san sonríe con ternura mientras los mira desde el otro lado del restaurante. Al Taisho se le hincha el pecho porque alguien por fin trata a su niña como se merece, con respeto y formalidad, y la hace reír y no llorar. Su mano apretó con fuerza el cuchillo mientras se lamentaba de no haber sabido antes lo de aquel cantante… ¡Jamás le hubiera ofrecido su pescado!

Ella sigue viviendo en su cuartito encima del restaurante. Ya gana lo suficiente para compartir apartamento, pero realmente no quiere irse de allí. Es su refugio, su lugar seguro, donde vive el matrimonio que le brindó un hogar cuando se quedó sola y rota. Y lo único, la única cosa en el mundo que podría tentarla para que lo abandonara sería que su M.A. Moko-san se decidiera a irse a vivir fuera de su casa. Pero ah, su familia es grande (escandalosamente grande) y casi todo lo que gana va para ellos (aunque reniegue y blasfeme). Así que allí sigue… Con su futón, su mesita, su aparador y sus cosas… En el único sitio que puede llamar propio…

Yukihito asiste embelesado a la evolución de Kyoko. La ve transformarse en una joven mujer, más segura de sí misma, y crecer como actriz, con cierto imán para los papeles complejos (aunque quizás —no, sin duda— es ella la que los transforma y les aporta esos matices y sutilezas que encandilan a los espectadores), así que solo es cuestión de tiempo que pase lo que tenía que pasar…

Kyoko-chan se librará de su maldición rosa.

Takarada Lory, tras una serie de conversaciones privadas con la joven, consideró que había llegado el momento para su debut formal. Y una de las ventajas de tan grandioso evento es la asignación de un mánager.

Así que se le acabaron los pretextos a Yashiro Yukihito.

* * *

Él no pudo quedarse calladito y pidió una reunión con el presidente de LME. No hizo caso de la selva esmeralda que había brotado en la oficina, ni de los gritos de monos ni de los cantos de aves exóticas. Se abrió paso por entre la frondosa jungla (¿Eso que oyó fue un jaguar?) hasta llegar a Lory, vestido cual explorador, con salacot incluido y calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla.

—Takarada-san, ¿por qué le ha asignado una mánager novata a Mogami-san? —le interpeló Yukihito, ignorando a Natsuko enroscada en su torso. Lory alza una ceja—. Quiero decir, la muchacha es buena, desde luego, pero aún le falta rodaje, y Kyoko-chan necesita más que nunca alguien que la ayude a consolidar su carrera en estos momentos.

—Precisamente por eso, Yashiro-kun… —le responde él, atusándose el bigote con la mano que la boa enamorada le deja libre.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Yukihito, frunciendo el ceño por lo críptico de sus palabras.

—Para que aprenda de ti… —aclaró Lory.

—¿De mí? —repitió Yukihito, llevándose la mano abierta al pecho.

—Pues claro… ¿O te crees que no sé lo que haces en tu tiempo libre? —Yashiro se congeló y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda—. Tengo ojos en todas partes —añadió Lory con tono enigmático—. Así la mánager de Mogami-kun podrá aprender del mejor.

Yukihito por fin reacciona. Ladea la cabeza y se le queda mirando un tanto desconfiado hasta que al final, el asombro se refleja en su rostro.

—Usted nunca da puntadas sin hilo, ¿verdad, señor? —y no es que esperara respuesta. No, porque Takarada Lory siempre tiene un plan…

—Dirijo una empresa, muchacho… —declaró, agitando despreocupadamente la mano en el aire. El jaguar rugió de nuevo—. Aunque a veces parezca que no lo hago…

Y a Yashiro Yukihito no le quedó otra que reconocer que eso que crecía en su pecho era admiración y un renovado respeto hacia Takarada Lory.

* * *

Un paseo por el parque, una salida a un cine o a un matsuri…

No son citas. Casi, pero no lo son. A veces quisiera engañarse, pero Yukihito es un hombre que se rige por datos, números, fechas… Sí, tiene un corazón de fanboy enamorado y le gusta un buen romance, eso es innegable, pero…

Pero no puede evitar soñar cuando escucha su risa de plata porque ha conseguido sacar al pececito del estanque o ve el brillo en sus ojos ante el puesto de dulces. Dango, taiyaki, daifuku… Y más allá, en aquel otro puesto, ¡takoyaki!

Caminan juntos, comiendo y admirando la decoración de la feria, todo luces y color. Kyoko luce el yukata tradicional para las fiestas de verano, con el pelo recogido y adornado con flores y mariposas. Yukihito tiene que hacer un esfuerzo consciente para centrarse en no tropezar con la gente y dejar de mirarla.

—Yashiro-san… —dijo ella, mirando la última bola, la verde, de su dango.

—Dime, Kyoko-chan…

—Hum… Sé que es una pregunta muy personal, pero… —y calló, ligeramente ruborizada por su atrevimiento.

—Sabes que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras, Kyoko-chan…

Ella suspiró y lo miró. Siguieron caminando. Y a pesar de las voces, de los gritos infantiles, del bullicio festivo, él la escuchó perfectamente.

—Me preguntaba por qué no se te conocen novias —dijo de carrerilla, tiñéndose aún más sus mejillas.

A él le vuelan mariposas en el pecho antes de robarle una mirada. No hay ninguna clase de interés oculto en su voz ni en sus ojos. Tan solo curiosidad. Así que las mariposas mueren apenas habiendo alzado el vuelo…

—¿Bromeas? —él trata que su tono sea ligero, divertido. Que no se note el agujero de la decepción donde antes volaron las mariposas—. ¿Estando junto a Ren? —negó con la cabeza —. Día tras día, año tras año... Las mujeres nunca me vieron... —soltó una carcajada—. Ya conoces el dicho: las comparaciones son odiosas. Aunque a mí ni siquiera me comparaban… Junto a Ren, yo, simplemente, no existía…

—¿Y ahora que él no está? —pregunta ella, con la cabeza ladeada y las cejas fruncidas con curiosidad.

—Ahora solo hay una mujer que quiero que me vea... —respondió él.

Ella se ruborizó. De nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_NOTA:_** _el fandom que se nombra en este capítulo no me pertenece. El nombre del grupo, sí._

* * *

Saito Ayame era la sensación del momento, la envidia de toda la juventud descerebrada y sobreexcitada de Japón. Iba a grabar una película con los _Star BoyZ_ (pronúnciese _Sutaru Boisu_ ), lo más de lo más en J-POP. En su último programa había soltado el bombazo de que trabajaría con ellos en el live-action _Free!_ , y que iba a hartarse de ver músculos bien tonificados, cuerpos jóvenes mojados, a medio vestir con ajustados pantaloncitos de neopreno marcando muy bien aquello que debe ser marcado.

Bueno, como era de esperar, el público del plató enloqueció. Japón puede ser muy conservador, pero el yaoi vuelve locas a las fujoshi declaradas y encubiertas. La historia ni siquiera tiene que ser realmente yaoi. Bastará una ligera insinuación aquí y allá, un poco (bastante) de fanservice del que hace babear sin control, y la imaginación del público femenino correrá desbocada y sin freno. Y _Free!_ de todo eso tenía de sobra…

Es por esto que las locas de hormonas alborotadas asediaban el acceso a LME, ocupando la acera con pancartas, en la vana creencia de que si tocaban a Saito-san estarían tocando por subrogación a los _Star BoyZ_.

Y bueno, a las fieras hay que darles de comer…

* * *

El coche llega y aparca frente a la entrada principal. La turba calla y espera, al acecho. Toda LME contiene el aliento observando tras los cristales del hall. Más arriba, un hombre con bigote que semeja al General Custer no se despega de los monitores de vigilancia.

Su mánager (oficialmente definitivo desde hace poco) sale del coche, le abre la puerta a Saito-san que también sale, y sonríe. Sí, sonríe. Y como si fuera esa la señal acordada, las locas sin seso y hambrientas de vaya usted a saber qué, empiezan a gritar y a estirar los brazos para tocarla, como horda salida de un apocalipsis zombi.

Y es entonces, cual Medusa rediviva en versión masculina (y sin serpientes en el pelo), que Yashiro Yukihito alza el rostro y las mira haciendo uso de su superpoder y convirtiéndolas en piedra. En dos segundos. Y además, un efecto colateral resulta ser 'la apertura del Mar Rojo', pues las hordas petrificadas aciertan a retirarse creando un caminito despejado y franqueándoles el acceso hasta la ansiada puerta.

Y cuando por fin entran, y las puertas se cierran tras ellos, todo LME deja escapar un suspiro de alivio.

* * *

—¡Yashiro-saaaan!

Él reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Voltea el rostro y la ve. Kyoko se acerca, casi rebotando de entusiasmo, hasta ponerse a su lado. A Saito-san, un poco más allá, se la ve muy entretenida siendo interrogada por las recepcionistas y otras espectadoras (sin duda con más sesera que las de afuera).

—Yashiro-san, Yashiro-san… —repite ella, con los ojitos brillantes de admiración. A él se le dibuja una sonrisa tan solo por verla así—. Oh, dioses, pensé que solo era un mito, una leyenda de esas que corren por LME, pe-pero eso ha sido impresionante —se lleva la mano al pecho, para sosegar su acelerado corazón—. ¡La mirada petrificante es real! Cielos, ha sido muy emocionante ver tu superpoder en acción. ¡Es como en los mangas!

Él pone los ojos en blanco, pero sonríe cuando la mira.

—Oh, vamos, Kyoko-chan, si esto fuera un manga —le dice él, colocando con dos dedos las gafas—, sería con seguridad un manga shoujo, donde alguien como yo sería nada más que el amigo del protagonista, el que le anima a conquistar a la muchacha, de la que él, oh sorpresa, también está secretamente enamorado…

—Tonterías, Yashiro-san —protesta Kyoko, haciendo un gesto con la mano y descartando su analogía—, todos nos merecemos ser los protagonistas de nuestra propia historia.

Ella nunca supo lo acertado, preciso y atinado de la descripción que dio Yukihito de sus vidas. O puede que sí lo supiera…

—Mi única ventaja es que tú ya sabes que te quiero… —susurró él.

Pero ella le oyó. Allí, en medio del hall de LME, rodeados de un montón de gente que cuchicheaba sobre la turba de más allá del cristal. Le oyó, y un rubor precioso decoró sus mejillas. Y como en los mangas, a Yukihito le empezaron a salir flores a su alrededor. Porque sí. Porque no pudo evitarlo. Porque había dicho las palabras más importantes, las más grandes que se le pueden decir a otra persona. 'Te quiero'.

Kyoko se dio cuenta, perfecta cuenta, de que Yashiro-san había pasado del 'gustar' de aquella primera vez al 'querer'. Y también vio las flores y la forma en que su sonrisa iluminaba su cara.

Y eso lo había provocado ella.

Vio también cómo sus ojos se llenaban de una luz que venía de dentro. Una luz que parecía brillar más cuando ella se miraba en sus ojos. Y si ella hubiera sabido más de las cosas del mundo, hubiera podido afirmar que era amor puro, sin disfrazar.

Kyoko se dejó arropar al calor de su luz…

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA DE LA AUTORA:_** _No soy de notas largas, pero aquí va una…_

 _Tal vez pueda considerarse que estoy tirando piedras contra mi propio tejado, pero llegados a este punto, permítaseme decir una cosa._

 _Sí, Kyoko se está dejando envolver por la sensación de sentirse querida, apreciada y respetada. Vale, eso está muy bien…_

 _Pero no nos confundamos… Kyoko no necesita un hombre para ser feliz. La felicidad no consiste en tener un novio o un marido. La verdadera felicidad radica en la satisfacción personal. Todo lo demás es accesorio, y sin duda el amor constituye una parte importante de tu felicidad, pero no es la felicidad en sí misma. Hay mil clases de amor. Y el amor romántico es tan solo una de ellas._

 _No lo olviden nunca…_


	12. Chapter 12

Llueve con fuerza, y el breve trayecto desde el coche al Darumaya es suficiente para convertir sus gafas en inútiles. En medio de los borrones acuosos de sus cristales, Okami-san le acompaña a su mesa habitual. Luego, el pequeño y acostumbrado ritual: saludos, agradecimientos, _sí, el menú del día, por favor_ , más agradecimientos, más sonrisas…, y por fin Yashiro tiene tiempo de dedicarse a lo importante. Saca a tientas una bayetita de su maletín y procede a secar con esmero sus gafas. Se las prueba. Aún húmedas. Sigue limpiando. Se las prueba de nuevo. Borrosas. Las limpia otra vez. Se las prueba. Y se da de frente con los enormes ojos dorados de Kyoko mirándolo, abiertos de par en par, a un palmo de su cara.

Él contiene una exclamación de sorpresa pero se queda quieto, incapaz de alejarse.

—Yashiro-san… —dice ella, entrecerrando un poco los ojos con extrañeza—. No pareces tú…

Ella entonces le quita con cuidado las gafas y Yukihito no ve sino un borrón de color de formas difusas, pero puede sentir el aliento cálido de Kyoko sobre su piel. Cerca, muy cerca… Él ahoga otra exclamación, pero esta vez de naturaleza bien distinta…

—No, desde luego no pareces tú… —concluye ella.

Y Kyoko lo mira, lo observa. Lo analiza como si fuera un desconocido. Sin prejuicios, objetivamente. Sin sus gafas, los ojos de Yukihito brillan como dos luceros, grandes, enormes y llenos de luz. De esa luz que ella ha sentido antes. Pero por encima de todo, son tiernos y amables, y desbordan calidez.

Algunos mechones húmedos de la lluvia se adhieren a su frente y Kyoko los retira apenas sin tocarlo. Pero lo toca. Y ella lo siente temblar bajo sus dedos.

Él deja escapar el aire y cierra los ojos. Solo entonces, cuando se rompe el hechizo, Kyoko es consciente de lo cerca, extremadamente cerca, que está. Se retira, con un carraspeo y un rubor escandaloso por tal audacia, y finalmente le devuelve sus gafas.

Él parpadea al ponérselas mientras reza para que no se note que la sangre le arde en las venas.

—Discúlpame, Yashiro-san… He sido una maleducada —dice ella con la cabeza baja y las manos nerviosas en el regazo—. Pero es que… —y alza el rostro de nuevo para mirarlo—, ¿tus ojos siempre han sido tan grandes?

Él deja escapar una carcajada alegre, vibrante, que resuena entre las paredes del Darumaya. Algunos clientes se giran para mirarlos pero pronto regresan a sus platos y a su compañía. Es solo el pretendiente de Kyoko-chan, se atreve a murmurar alguno, demasiado cerca de los cuchillos del Taisho.

—Pues verás, Kyoko-chan —contesta él, cuando por fin deja de reírse—, lo he hecho solo para ti —y los ojos de Yukihito también ríen, y se entrecierran formando arruguitas. Pero la luz, esa extraña luz, sigue ahí.

Y solo entonces Kyoko se miró en ellos como si los viera por primera vez.

* * *

—Tengo problemas con la escena del beso —le dijo ella, su voz apagándose al final. Él podía sentir cómo se ruborizaba a través de la línea telefónica—. Esta tarde he quedado en el Darumaya con Himura-san para ensayar —como Yukihito no dijo nada, ella siguió hablando—. Puesto que es algo difícil para mí, ya sabes, por mi educación tradicional y todo eso, pensé que me sentiría más cómoda en un entorno seguro…

—¿Y por qué no ensayas conmigo? —sugirió él.

Yukihito se arrepintió al instante. Demasiado audaz, demasiado atrevido… Una cosa es soltarle cosas de tanto en tanto, y otra bien distinta es decirle que se bese contigo. El silencio se estiró en lo que a él le parecieron eternidades, pero probablemente solo fueran dos o tres segundos. Y al silencio le siguió una sonora carcajada, en la que se mezclaban los ecos de plata de la voz de Kyoko.

—Pero Yashiro san, tú ni eres actor ni estarías ensayando... —le reprochó ella, aún con la risa bailando en los labios—. Estarías aprovechándote de la situación.

—¿Y puedes culparme por ello? —se aventuró él a añadir.

—No, claro que no —contestó Kyoko, su voz un poco más seria—. Pero por mucho que te agradezco el ofrecimiento, no sería justo para ti… —el suspiro masculino llenó sus oídos —. Además, a quien tengo que besar es a mi compañero…

Un gruñido sonó alto y claro a través de la línea. Kyoko sonrió…

* * *

Tres horas más tarde, cuando llamaron a la puerta trasera del Darumaya, Kyoko se llevó la sorpresa del día al ver allí a su adorada Moko-san.

—¿Pero qué haces aquí? —preguntó la muchacha tras un infructuoso intento de abrazo mortal.

—Yashiro-san —respondió Kanae con molestia—. Algo sobre ser un paladín de tu virtud y un protector de tu inocencia —Kyoko sonrió de nuevo, y se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar la sonrisa—. ¿No sabe que ya has besado a tu compañero? —Kyoko negó con la cabeza y a Kanae se le abrieron los ojos—. ¡No se lo has dicho!

—Dejarlo estar, Moko-san... —dijo Kyoko, dando por terminado el tema—. Es un detalle por su parte el preocuparse.

—Me pedirá un informe, ¿lo sabes? —protestó ella. Kyoko asintió.

—¿Quieres un té, Moko-san? —le preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

—Sí, por favor. Yashiro-san puede ser terriblemente persuasivo…


	13. Chapter 13

Yukihito sabía que ese día llegaría. Los pasos de Kyoko hacia el estrellato son firmes y constantes y Japón no es tan grande como para que no se encontraran nunca. No es que ninguno de los dos lo hubiera estado evitando, ni mucho menos. Kyoko nunca se lo había pedido y él no había tenido corazón ni malicia para hacerlo sin su permiso. Además, ella tenía su propia mánager y era bien grandecita para tomar sus propias decisiones. Así que alguna vez tenía que ser y tan solo era cuestión de tiempo…

Efectivamente, Kyoko es la coestrella de Ren. Pero ni siquiera pensar en la profesionalidad de ambos le trae alivio a Yukihito. Él no puede evitar el desasosiego que hace que sus entrañas se enreden en nudos de angustia y le roben la voz. Porque estarán juntos, día tras día, sonrisa tras sonrisa, beso tras beso… Porque sí, es una historia de amor… Un romance…

En el fondo, es miedo… Un miedo atroz a que lo que hubo entre ellos renazca más fuerte que antes y que él quede atrás, olvidado como se olvidan unos zapatos viejos. Es miedo a que la cercanía que se ha ido forjando este tiempo se desvanezca en el aire, a perder el rinconcito que se ha ganado en su vida… Miedo a perderla a ella…

Una tarde no puede más y va al estudio de grabación. Sabe bien que solo se hace daño a sí mismo, lo sabe muy bien. Que está a un pelo de convertirse en un acechador, en un _stalker_ … Pero tiene que verlos… Tiene que saber…

Yukihito les observa de lejos, oculto entre el atrezo. Y lo que ve no hace nada por apaciguar sus temores. Oh, claro que ambos son profesionales, faltaría más, pero entre escenas, cuando no actúan, cuando no están fingiendo que son otros, cuando conversan, o cuando simplemente están lado a lado hablando con el director, él lo ve. Ve esa sombra de rosa en las mejillas de Kyoko, real, bien real, y la sonrisa de Ren también. No aquella falsa que tantas veces le vio, la de mentira cuando algo le incomoda. Una sonrisa muy similar a aquella que reservaba solo para Kyoko. Pero esta es más cálida, más, más… ¿Más qué? ¿Tierna? Maldita sea, está demasiado lejos…

Un día los ve besándose. Es una escena, por supuesto. Pero Yukihito no se siente con derecho a sentir el fantasma de los celos, que le aplasta el corazón en el pecho, y que hace que la amarga ira le suba por la garganta. No tiene derecho a sentir celos por lo que nunca ha tenido. _Eres su amigo, su asesor a tiempo parcial, el hombre con el que cena casi todas las noches. Y nada más…_

 _No eres ni su novio, ni su amante ni nada. Nada. Nada…_

Aunque eso no evita que su burbuja de esperanzas e ilusiones estalle en mil pedazos.

* * *

Esa noche, Kyoko volvía de tirar los envases de vidrio cuando lo vio junto a la entrada del callejón. La luz sobre la puerta arrojaba sombras sobre su rostro, pero era su postura lo que inquietó a Kyoko. Los hombros caídos, los brazos laxos a los costados y la cabeza vencida mirando al suelo.

—Yashiro-san —dijo ella, acercándose lentamente—, ¿qué ocurre?

Él ladeó la cabeza cuando escuchó su voz.

—Lo sigues amando… —afirmó él, la voz ronca con un punto de amarga pesadumbre que a Kyoko le hizo detenerse en seco.

—¿Qué?

—Kyoko-chan, yo estuve allí —dice él—. Los vi. Te vi…

—Yashiro-san… —Kyoko da un paso adelante, pero él la interrumpe.

—¿Lo amas, lo odias? —pregunta él, su voz apenas reconocible.

—Yashiro-san, por favor… —implora Kyoko, dando otro paso hacia él—. ¿Por qué te haces esto?

Él acusa el golpe. Cierra los ojos y cuando habla, arrastra las palabras, como si apenas tuviera fuerzas para pronunciarlas.

—No estabas actuando cuando lo besaste.

Ella no responde y suspira como si le tuviera lástima. Y por alguna razón, eso le enoja. No quiere que Kyoko le tenga pena, no quiere inspirarle compasión. Quiere… Oh, dioses… Quiere que lo mire a él igual que miraba a Ren. Que lo mire como si él fuera la luz del mundo, que lo ame. Sí, que lo ame… Pero ella jamás dejará de amar a Ren…

—Sí que actuaba, Yashiro-san… —la voz de Kyoko rompe el silencio—. Sentí lo que mi personaje debería haber sentido. Pero yo, mi yo real, la persona que soy yo hoy, no sintió nada. Bueno, sí… —ella se remueve inquieta, tratando de explicarse—, lo que quiero decir es que no sentí lo que se supone que debería haber sentido…

—¿Y qué sentiste? —pregunta él sin mirarla, los ojos aún cerrados y los puños prietos a sus costados.

—Lo miro y veo a Tsuruga Ren, el actor número uno de todo Japón, la estrella de las artes cinematográficas, un dios en la tierra y el sueño de toda mujer. Lo miro y recuerdo cómo me sentía yo, pequeña, insignificante, tan poca cosa a su lado… Pero cuando lo miro, también recuerdo a aquel niño que consolaba mis llantos, que enjugaba mis lágrimas y me hacía reír —ella exhaló un largo suspiro y entrelazó sus manos frente a su regazo—. No, Yashiro-san, jamás podré odiarlo… Nunca ha habido malos en esta historia, tan solo malas decisiones… —ella cerró los ojos un momento, quizás recordando aquellos días—. Suyas, mías… Pero ya da igual… No puedo más que agradecerle el haber seguido cuidando de mí como Tsuruga Ren. Porque lo hizo, de veras que lo hizo, pero…

—Pero ¿qué?, Kyoko-chan…

Ella suspiró de nuevo, y el corazón de Yukihito se retorció, una vez más. _No suspires así por él… Suspira por mí, por mí…_

—Aprendí a vivir sin él… —declaró ella sin más. Con sencillez y sinceridad…

 _Pero eso no cambia nada…_

—¿Acaso no lo quieres en tu vida, Kyoko-chan? ¿No quieres de vuelta a tu amigo, a Corn?

Yukihito se sorprende a sí mismo haciendo la pregunta que no quería hacer.

—Sí, me gustaría eso… —respondió ella, y una pequeña sonrisa, triste y cálida, visible bajo aquella luz, adornó sus labios—. Algún día, cuando duela menos…

Él asintió varias veces, dejando que el movimiento muriera por sí mismo, lentamente… Su voz era triste, muy triste, cuando habló.

—Como debe ser… —Yukihito entonces se movió, se acercó a ella con pasos inseguros. Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron su mejilla en un beso desgarradoramente leve, como si no se atrevieran a más—. Adiós, Kyoko-chan.

 _Algún día… Siempre con la sombra de Ren entre Kyoko y él…_

Y con ese beso, Yukihito dejó ir, libre, lo que nunca fue realmente suyo.

Se alejó, adentrándose en la zona oscura del callejón, su silueta cansada y vencida recortándose contra las luces de la calle principal. Pareciera llevar el peso del mundo sobre los hombros, pero solo era la tristeza de su corazón.


	14. Chapter 14

_¡FELIZ 2017!_

* * *

Él dejó de hacer las cosas que hacía antes.

Ya no pasaba por el Darumaya. Ya no llamaba, ni enviaba mensajes… Nunca contestaba a sus llamadas. Dejaba el teléfono sonar y sonar, pretextando cualquier cosa, como que no tenía los guantes puestos o que estaba demasiado lejos… Borró su número, aunque no es como si no lo tuviera grabado a fuego en su memoria. Dejó de consultar a su mánager la agenda y los proyectos de Kyoko.

La arrancó de su vida.

Pero arrancar a alguien del corazón no se logra sin dolor y deja un hueco enorme en el pecho, un vacío donde antes estaba todo su amor por ella. Pero ah, Yukihito no puede. Todo sigue allí. Intacto, pero ensordecido por el dolor y la tristeza. Él lo oculta bajo mil excusas, mil razones que solo le hacen daño, y trata de engañarse diciéndose que no es más que añoranza. Que solo es nostalgia o como mucho, el exceso de tiempo libre que tiene ahora en sus manos.

Pero ese tiempo libre también es una trampa… En el silencio de su apartamento los recuerdos atacan a traición llenando su cabeza de imágenes de lo que han vivido juntos. El dolor se mueve entonces en oleadas que vuelven su pulso errático y luego viene la asfixia, Yukihito se dobla en dos y se lleva la mano a la garganta, allí donde el nombre de Kyoko lucha por salir…

Porque una vez que renuncias al amor que llenó tus días, debes aprender a vivir con solo medio corazón…

* * *

Perdió peso porque perdió el apetito. Y tampoco es que le importara… Su mirada se volvió gris porque él se volvió gris. Caminaba con los hombros vencidos, como si hubiera sido derrotado en combate. Pero lo peor, lo primero en lo que reparaba la gente que lo conocía, era en que había perdido su sonrisa…

Yukihito ya no reía…

* * *

En las pantallas de los estudios, el más reciente comercial de Kyoko. Yukihito intenta ignorarlo, pero la voz de ella le detiene. Él cierra los ojos y reniega de su cuerpo traidor, que ha dado dos pasos atrás hacia los monitores. No quiere abrir los ojos, no quiere… Pero Kyoko ríe, porque su perfume promete el amor. Y a su pesar, su risa le calienta el pecho ahuyentando el frío de un corazón roto.

Él abrió los ojos.

Pero los comerciales solo duran veinte segundos.

Kyoko ya no estaba.

* * *

—¿Me lo puedes explicar otra vez? —preguntó Saito-san.

—Ella eligió… —respondió él, fingiéndose ocupado en la agenda de su representada. A su lado, el teléfono sonaba sobre la mesa sin ser respondido.

—¿Eligió? ¿De veras crees que ha elegido? —replicó ella, la voz seca y dura, como un latigazo—. ¿Entonces por qué te sigue llamando?

—Por costumbre, imagino… —respondió él, pretextando indiferencia. El teléfono dejó de sonar.

—Eso ni tú te lo crees… —Saito Ayame le arrebató la agenda de las manos y le obligó a mirarla—. La muchacha te busca, ¿y tú la ignoras?

Yukihito cerró los ojos, se apretó el puente de la nariz y exhaló un suspiro antes de responderle.

—Saito-san, a riesgo de que me tome por un pusilánime, se lo diré claramente —pero calló, quizás buscando las palabras. Justo cuando Ayame pensaba que no iba a decirle más, él habló—. No puedo volver… Me romperé en dos…

—No te romperás… —ella rodea la mesa para darle una ruidosa (y dolorosa) palmada de ánimo en la espalda—. Los hombres enamorados son idiotas.

—No sé cómo hacerlo… —replicó él, retorciéndose un poco para aliviar el dolor.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo… —respondió Ayame.

Y por un momento, un breve momento, Yukihito creyó ver en sus ojos el mismo brillo diabólico que a veces veía en el presidente Takarada.

* * *

Yukihito lucha contra el peso de las sábanas. Con movimientos torpes, las empuja con los pies para quitárselas de encima. Le agobian, le asfixian. Apenas puede contener los temblores y no hablemos de enfocar la vista. El mundo se mueve peligrosamente de un lado a otro y no es por no llevar puestas sus gafas. Yukihito creyera que la cabeza le va a explotar o que su cerebro se va a derretir, lo que suceda primero… El cuerpo le arde y la piel está en llamas, y justo cuando con dedos vacilantes peleaba con los botones de la camisa del pijama, siente una mano gentil que le trae frescura a su frente ardiente.

Él se detiene y suspira, recreándose en el frío alivio del agua sobre su piel. El vaivén de su mundo parece sosegarse un tanto y entonces advierte un borrón cobrizo frente a él.

—¿Kyoko-chan? Kyoko… —un nuevo suspiro—. Ah, ya estoy delirando otra vez… —dijo desplomándose sobre la almohada. Ella se ruborizó, pero siguió pasándole la toalla húmeda por la piel enfebrecida—. Otra vez…

—No, Yashiro-san, soy yo de verdad…

Él se incorporó con un gesto brusco que hizo que el mundo se pusiera a dar vueltas otra vez. Dio un par de manotazos a ciegas sobre su mesilla de noche buscando sus gafas.

—¿Kyoko-chan? —pregunta él, poniéndose atropelladamente las gafas. Cuando por fin logra enfocar lo suficiente, se da cuenta de que es cierto. Kyoko está ahí. Justo a su lado. En su apartamento. En su cama—. Vete, vete de aquí ahora mismo —le ordenó él, con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir en su voz, después de tantas semanas sin verla. Yukihito apenas vio el gesto de dolor que provocó con sus palabras. Pero entonces añadió—. Te vas a enfermar, vete.

—No seas tonto, Yashiro-san —protestó ella—. No puedo dejarte así…

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo…? —preguntó, sin llegar a terminar las frases.

—¿Cómo lo supe o cómo entré? —Yukihito asintió sin fuerzas, quizás respondiendo que sí a las dos cosas—. A Saito-san le faltó tiempo para decirme que no habías ido a trabajar hoy. Que te estabas muriendo o algo así… —Kyoko enjugó de nuevo la toalla en el agua fresca—. Muy dramática y convincentemente, he de añadir… Y que Matsushima-san tenía una copia de tus llaves, las que le diste en caso de emergencia.

—Aaah —respondió él, dejándose caer sobre la almohada, mientras las brumas del delirio le daban de nuevo alcance… Ella le pasó la toalla húmeda por la frente, por el cuello… Él mantenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad por la boca—. Tonterías… No hay ni una sola razón por la que quisieras volver a verme después de cómo te he ignorado… Seguramente sigo delirando —y ya que de un delirio se trataba, Yukihito abrió los ojos y tiró de la que creía su fantasía haciendo que Kyoko cayera sobre su pecho. A ella se le escapó un gritito de sorpresa—. ¿Sabes las veces que te he soñado en mi cama? —Kyoko dejó escapar un suspiro y puso las manos a sus costados para levantarse, colorada a niveles inusuales. Luego, tras recomponerse un poco y someter como pudo el revelador sonrojo, le ayudó a incorporarse y le obligó a tragar un par de pastillas.

—Ah, Yashiro-san… La fiebre te hace hablar de más —le dijo mientras le llenaba un vaso de agua fresca.

Sí, seguramente se le caería la cara de vergüenza si (cuando) supiera lo que le había dicho. Pero en fin… Dicho estaba.

Ella se pone de pie y se estira las prendas que viste, deshaciendo las arrugas de estar tanto tiempo sentada. Él, todavía sin saber si la Kyoko que está ahí es la real o no, la mira, absorbiendo (como puede) cada detalle.

—Kyoko… —le dice, con los ojos turbios por la fiebre.

—¿Sí?

—Hace días que no me llamas… —Kyoko ladea la cabeza y frunce ligeramente el ceño, a medias una pregunta y a medias una protesta.

—Yo lo intenté, Yashiro-san, pero tú decidiste irte… —respondió ella, mostrando las palmas de sus manos como una señal de rendición—. Y debo respetar eso…

—Soy un idiota… —afirmó él, apartando avergonzado la mirada de ella.

—Sí, probablemente —secundó Kyoko, pero sonreía al decirlo.

—Duele, no sabes cuánto —dijo él, mirando al techo, aún sin atreverse a enfrentar sus ojos.

—Puedo hacerme una idea… —replicó ella, y la tristeza en su voz hizo que Yukihito por fin buscara sus ojos.

—Kyoko… —llamó él.

—Dime…

—Te echo de menos… —declaró él, haciendo esfuerzos para que no se le quebrara la voz.

—Shh, estoy aquí… —ella se apresuró a sentarse de nuevo junto a él, poniendo su mano en su frente. Ardía…

—Y aquí —él se lleva mano al pecho, justo sobre el corazón—, siempre estás aquí…

—Shh… Lo sé, lo sé… —dijo ella mojando de nuevo su frente—. Duerme… Volveré más tarde —él asiente, ella le quita las gafas y las pone en la mesilla de noche. Dedica un momento a ver cómo el sueño revolotea en sus ojos y poco a poco se van cerrando en ese dormir inquieto de los febriles. Y solo cuando su respiración agitada se normaliza un tanto, se levanta. Corre las cortinas para que la luz no le moleste y ya en la puerta, se gira y le dice al durmiente—. Mejórate pronto, Yukihito…

Yashiro Yukihito hubiera dado parte de su alma por escuchar su nombre de labios de Kyoko…

Pero lamentablemente, él no la escuchó.


	15. Chapter 15

En medio del hall de LME, concurrido como siempre, dos personas discutían y otras dos solo contemplaban la escena, esperando a ver quién se alzaría como vencedor. Aunque no tenían muchas dudas al respecto, no…

—¡Maldita sea, Kyoko-chan, no quiero tu lástima! —exclamó el único varón del grupo.

—Te lo he dicho… —protestó ella, haciendo visibles esfuerzos por mantener su disgusto bajo control—. Si hace una semana me llamabas Kyoko a secas, no entiendo por qué ahora tienes que volver al Kyoko-chan.

—Porque estaba enfermo —contestó él, con un vigoroso asentimiento de cabeza que reforzaba su declaración. Además, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en clara señal de que no iba a cambiar de opinión—. Y porque no es correcto.

—¿No es correcto? No, claro que no es correcto —rezongó ella, alzando las manos al cielo y luego dejándolas caer a sus costados, convertidas en fieros puños apretados—. Eres tonto, Ya-shi-ro-san —Kyoko remarcó cada sílaba de su apellido. Con toda la intención del mundo. Él se encogió ante el afilado enojo en su voz—. Definitivamente eres tonto… —y con un arco rígido de despedida a Saito-san y a Moko-san, se dio la vuelta y se marchó dando pisotones y con la cabeza bien alta. Sin despedirse de él.

Kanae, antes de seguir a su amiga, sacude con elegancia su melena por encima de su hombro y añade:

—Pues sí, lo eres…

Y Yukihito se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que desaparecieron las dos mujeres. A su lado, Saito Ayame se tapaba la boca, tratando de ocultar las risas.

—¿¡Qué!? —preguntó él, ya sin molestarse en mantener las formas.

—Que eres tonto, Yashiro-san… —y después estalló en carcajadas.

* * *

Él tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y aceptar las condiciones de paz. Ella lo llamaría Yukihito y él la llamaría Kyoko.

Más que nada porque no podía vivir sin ella. Ya había visto cómo era su vida sin tenerla cerca, sin sentir su voz, sin ver su risa…

Durante su convalecencia, recuperó peso. Kyoko se encargó bien de eso. Cuando no traía algo del Darumaya, ella cocinaba en su apartamento. Lo mejor de aquellos días entre cuatro paredes era cuando escuchaba la puerta abrirse y su _Tadaima_ por el pasillo, justo antes de verla, con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos llenas de comida.

—Okaeri, Kyoko… —respondía él con el corazón trémulo, henchido de alegría y de amor sin expresar.

Pero para él, el hombre enamorado, las atenciones de Kyoko no eran más que migajas de afecto.

Afecto sincero, sin duda, pero que siempre le hacía sentir insatisfecho, en desventaja, en ese precario equilibrio del que no es nada pero quiere serlo todo. Anhelando más…

* * *

Yukihito va con prisas. Tiene que recoger a Saito-san en los estudios y luego acompañarla a la renegociación de su contrato con la cadena de televisión. Así que cuando las puertas del ascensor se abren, susurra un apresurado _buenas tardes_ a quien ya estaba allí.

Que resulta ser Ren.

—Buenas tardes —le responde el actor.

El corazón se le detiene a Yukihito por un breve instante. No está listo para esto… No está listo para enfrentarse a Ren, para volver a hablar con él… Y puede que nunca lo esté. El descenso al aparcamiento le parece eterno. Cada uno ocupa una esquina y centran deliberadamente la mirada en las puertas. El silencio, incómodo y violento, es casi un grito, una ofensa a lo que antes hubo entre ellos. Y luego, cuando por fin se abren, el embarazoso momento en que el uno ofrece al otro salir primero.

—Yashiro… —le dice, con la mano hacia la puerta, en ademán invitador.

—Ren… —le contesta, repitiendo el gesto. Después de todo, Tsuruga Ren tiene más rango, es la estrella de LME.

—Insisto…

—Yo más…

—Declino el honor… —llegados a este punto, Yukihito no tuvo más que aceptar o estarían así toda la tarde. Agradece con un gesto seco de cabeza, y sale por fin del ascensor. Ren le sigue, agitando las llaves en su mano.

—¿Ren? —pregunta Yukihito, un poco molesto, al ver que va por su misma dirección.

—Mi coche está ahí, cerca del tuyo.

Yukihito no contestó y siguió caminando.

—A ver, Yashiro… —le escucha decir—. ¿Qué demonios ocurre? Después de todo este tiempo, casi dos años, pensé que podríamos tratarnos al menos como adultos…

Él se detiene, y sin darse la vuelta, sin mirarlo, le contesta.

—Ella dijo que quería volver a tenerte en su vida.

Ren no tiene que preguntar quién es 'ella'.

—Me alegra eso —responde él—. Y yo a ella también…

Ren se ha puesto a su lado, y observa la mandíbula apretada de su antiguo mánager.

—Pero no creo que sea como estás pensando… —Yukihito solo movió los ojos, dedicándole una mirada helada. Ren frunce el ceño con extrañeza y algo de contrariedad—. Vamos a ver, Yashiro. Aquí hay algo que estás entendiendo mal…

—Pues a mí me parece que está todo muy claro… —replica él.

—Te vi, ¿sabes? —dice Ren, ladeando la cabeza. Yukihito no contesta, y lo mira sin comprender—. Te vi en el plató aquel día… —Yukihito, a su pesar, abre los ojos de puro pánico—. Más de una vez, de hecho…

—¿Ella…? —pregunta sin ser capaz de terminar. Pero Ren negó con la cabeza. No, no sabe que hubo más de una vez.

—Yashiro —dice Ren, colocándose frente a él. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, quizás para protegerse. _¿Pero de quién? ¿De mí?_ —, en toda mi vida solo he tenido tres amigos verdaderos. Tres. ¿Sabes lo que es eso?

A Yashiro se le acelera el corazón, porque el Señor No-hablo-nunca-de-mí, Míster Hermético, está hablando de sí mismo. ¡Con él!

—Uno está muerto y los otros dos los perdí por estúpido casi al mismo tiempo… —Yukihito puede advertir un fondo de tristeza en su voz. Es triste, cierto, pero ante todo, es sincera—. Ella fue mi primera amiga verdadera. Claro que quiero a Kyoko en mi vida. Claro que quiero tenerla cerca. La necesito. Igual que a ti — _¿A mí? ¿Estaba hablando de mí?_ —. Ya he vivido esto antes, Yashiro, y este vacío, donde antes estaban ustedes dos, duele como una herida abierta… —Ren levanta la vista y clava sus penetrantes ojos en los suyos—. Así que no te confundas ni pienses lo que no es… Y sí, por si no te ha quedado claro, aún te considero mi amigo, a pesar de este… distanciamiento.

—Ren, yo… —a Yukihito las palabras se le atoran en la garganta y lucha por encontrar la fuerza para decirlas, pero Ren no ha terminado.

—No me porté bien con ninguno de ustedes, ni contigo ni con ella.

Yukihito deja caer la cabeza, con pesar y un tanto de arrepentimiento.

—Yo tampoco lo hice de la mejor forma…

—¿Bromeas? —y por primera vez Ren sonríe—. Fue toda una declaración de guerra…

—Una insensatez es lo que fue… —replica Yukihito—. Poner a Kyoko en medio… —Ren exhala suavemente pero le da la razón…

Luego, un nuevo silencio. Pero distinto. No puede llamarse cómodo, pero sí familiar, conocido… Es ese silencio entre dos hombres que no se lo han dicho todo porque se conocen demasiado. No se dicen que se quieren, ni que se estiman a pesar de las heridas. Simplemente lo saben.

—Deberías hablar con ella… —le dice Ren por fin.

—Hablar —repite Yukihito con sequedad.

—Sí, hablar —le confirma Ren—. Y no lo fastidies, Yashiro… O empezaré a pensar que eres idiota…

* * *

A salvo dentro de su coche, Yukihito ve cómo el Porsche de Ren pasa por delante del suyo y abandona el edificio.

¿Qué &%*$ fue eso?

¿Ren le había dado su bendición o se había vuelto loco?

¿Le habrían sentado mal las setas shiitake del almuerzo? ¿O no eran setas? ¿Y si eran hongos alucinógenos y se acababa de imaginar toda esta conversación?

Pero y si no era así (lo cual sería lo más probable…), ¿qué rediantres sabía Ren que él no supiera?


	16. Chapter 16

Por supuesto, la extraña conversación con Ren no hizo más que dar vueltas y vueltas en su cabeza… Yukihito buscaba significados ocultos en ella, intentaba descifrar dobles sentidos en sus palabras, repetía la escena una y mil veces para ver si había pasado algo por alto… Y no. Ren dijo lo que dijo y él no tiene ni idea de dónde demonios vino eso. ¿Que no lo fastidie con Kyoko? ¿Pero cómo se puede no fastidiar lo que simplemente no existe? ¿O —y en este punto su corazón se ponía a latir desbocado— es que sí que existe?

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El mundo giraba con y sin las gafas puestas. La sensación de vértigo en su estómago hacía que la garganta se le cerrara de puro miedo. Miedo porque por fin había llegado a una conclusión. Y porque tenía todo un corazón que perder si se equivocaba.

Existe, sí. Existe una posibilidad.

Con Kyoko…

¡Kyoko!

* * *

Al día siguiente, Saito-san advirtió las sombras azules bajo sus ojos, pero también la nerviosa sonrisa asustada (una sonrisa de idiota enamorado, en su opinión) que era incapaz de reprimir.

—Escúpelo… —dijo ella, sin dar siquiera los buenos días.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó Yukihito parpadeando confundido.

—Dispara… —casi ordenó ella, curiosa.

—Saito-san, yo no entiendo…

—La muchacha, Yashiro-san —le interrumpió ella con impaciencia—. Se ve que estás sin dormir pero no te importa. ¿Qué pasó con Kyoko-chan?

Sin poder evitarlo, su boca se extendió de lado a lado, en una sonrisa mayor y más brillante. Mientras, Saito-san casi se mordía las uñas.

—He tomado una decisión… —respondió él—. Voy a hablar con ella.

—¡Aleluya! —exclamó ella, alzando las manos al cielo.

* * *

Él llegó por la noche al Darumaya y se sentó en su mesa habitual. Okami-san le atendió con la amabilidad de siempre mientras él dirigía disimuladas miradas a la cocina en busca de Kyoko.

Ya casi había terminado de cenar y ni rastro de Kyoko. Revisaba su teléfono móvil cada tres minutos, con la esperanza de tener noticias suyas, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Sintió el valor desinflarse en su pecho como un globo después de una fiesta. Exhaló un suspiro y la cabeza cayó sobre su pecho. Se permitió entonces sentirse miserable y regalarse un poquito de autocompasión.

Un plato de mochis regados con miel y crema de té verde aparecieron en su campo de visión sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Okami-san… —le dijo, sin fuerzas para protestarle. Era más fácil decir que sí que decirle que su apetito había desaparecido.

—Me pareció que algo dulce te levantaría el ánimo… —dijo la voz que llenaba sus sueños. Él alzó la mirada, rápido. En sus ojos destelló la sorpresa y algo más.

—Siempre sabes lo que necesito, Kyoko… —comentó él, escondiendo las manos bajo la mesa, para que ella no viera cómo le temblaban. Justo cuando se había resignado a no verla, Kyoko aparece y le pilla desprevenido…

—Se me da bien, sí… —respondió ella, tomando asiento frente a él y apoyando la mano en la mejilla despreocupadamente—. Y no es que seas terriblemente difícil de leer, Yukihito… —y añadió—. Eres casi transparente, una vez que se te conoce…

Él inspira y sacando sus manos del refugio bajo la mesa, desplaza el plato de mochis hacia el centro del tablero.

—¿No comes conmigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza y él tomó los palillos. El silencio duró lo que tardó Yukihito en comerse el primer mochi. Ella le observaba comer.

—Estoy esperando a que me digas qué te inquieta —dijo Kyoko. El segundo mochi resbaló, cayó y rodó sobre el plato.

Él inspiró, apoyó los palillos en el plato y se limpió con la servilleta. Kyoko aguardaba sin decir más.

—En dos días me marcho con Saito-san —dijo. Kyoko alzó una ceja inquisitiva (aprendida directamente de su M.A. Moko-san)—. Estaré fuera una semana —dijo él.

—¿Tanto? —preguntó ella, aún con la mano apoyada en la mejilla.

—Es el festival de cine en su ciudad natal, Kyoko —le explicó. Aún se le hacía raro llamarla así, pero por los dioses, le encantaba… Y recobrando el valor, o quizás la inconsciencia, añadió—. Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo a la vuelta.

—¿Hablar? —repitió ella, como un eco. Se tensó un poco, enderezó la espalda y apoyó las manos en el regazo.

Él asintió, sin decir palabra, observando el brillo curioso de sus ojos.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella—. ¿Te veré antes de que te vayas?

A Yukihito se le estiraron los labios involuntariamente en una sonrisa satisfecha y un puntito orgullosa. ¿Era ansiedad lo que detectó en la voz de Kyoko? ¿Eran nervios? Sí, seguro que sí…

—¿Me echarás de menos? —le preguntó él con esa voz con la que solía decirle que ella era _su todo_.

Ella le dirigió una mirada rápida, y enseguida apartó la vista.

—Puede… —le respondió como quien habla del tiempo, fingiendo desinterés.

—¿Puede que sí o puede que no? —él apoya la mano en la barbilla y se queda mirándola, muy pendiente de sus reacciones.

—Pues cla… —Kyoko se lleva abruptamente las manos a la boca y luego exhala un suspiro, suave y lento—. Buen viaje, Yukihito…

Él sonrió, bastante ufano de sí mismo, con mil mariposas enloquecidas volándole adentro, y en un gesto de suprema audacia, se inclinó sobre la mesa, por encima de los mochis olvidados hace ya rato, y redujo el espacio entre ellos para susurrarle al oído, su aliento cálido sobre su piel, y el perfume floral de ella inundándole los sentidos.

—Échame de menos, Kyoko.

Ella se puso roja, obviamente. Kyoko también era casi transparente, si sabes qué buscar.


	17. Chapter 17

Nueve días después, la tormenta estaba en todos los canales. Árboles caídos, vuelos cancelados, muros tumbados por la fuerza del viento y el agua… No había que lamentar víctimas, gracias a los dioses, pero los destrozos materiales se prometían cuantiosos. El viento rugía con rachas de 120 km/h en una región que no estaba habituada ni preparada contra las inclemencias de la naturaleza.

Yukihito debería haber llegado hace tres horas. No lo había hecho. Kyoko tiene el corazón atascado en la garganta mientras marca por enésima vez su número. De nuevo el odioso mensaje de fuera de cobertura / la línea no responde… Nada, nada…

Y ella no hace más que mirar el televisor y llenarse el corazón de miedo…

* * *

Es casi la una de la mañana y Kyoko no duerme. Sigue en la salita de estar, pendiente del televisor y de su teléfono. Ha probado con los dos, con el número de Yukihito y con el de Saito-san. Pero el resultado es el mismo…

Una parte de ella se pregunta si es que hace falta una tragedia en su vida para darse cuenta de lo que de verdad quiere o es que si será que ella es incapaz de escuchar a su corazón… Ah, pero es que los viejos hábitos son una cosa muy mala. Y Kyoko sabe engañarse a sí misma muy bien. Sabe cómo ocultar lo que siente su corazón y disfrazarlo con otros nombres: respeto, admiración, amistad… Pero así, tan solo se hace daño a sí misma… Ella sabe bien la verdad…

No hace mucho que se acostumbró a la ayuda del café para las largas jornadas o para las sesiones de rodaje de madrugada. Hay algo reconfortante en tomarse una taza caliente de café. Colocas las manos en torno a la taza, absorbiendo su calor, mientras te dejas llenar por el exótico y cálido aroma. Trae a tu alma la quietud que buscas, ese momento de paz que necesitas y contemplando el brillo oscuro del café, tu mente se vacía de lo accesorio y redundante y es entonces que los problemas de la vida se simplifican, pierden toda esa parafernalia que nos atosiga y nos abruma, y finalmente los vemos cómo realmente son.

Pero esta noche ni el café le funciona…

* * *

Hasta que suena la puerta. Tres golpecitos suaves, casi tímidos, pero que en el silencio de la noche, con el televisor emitiendo imágenes mudas de la tormenta, resuenan por las paredes del Darumaya.

Con el ablandador de carne del Taisho (utensilio culinario y martillo ofensodefensivo) colocado en un sitio estratégico, Kyoko encamina sus pasos a la puerta de servicio del restaurante. Descorre los cerrojos y abre tan solo un poquito a la oscuridad de la noche.

Para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Yukihito.

Abre de par en par la puerta y su boca exhala una exclamación que pretendía ser algo parecido a un 'no me lo puedo creer', pero mucho más primitiva e ininteligible.

—La tormenta tumbó las líneas —se apresuró a decir él—. Freí los teléfonos. El mío, el de Saito-san, el de un amable señor que me prestó el suyo… —Yukihito hablaba con prisa, aturullando las palabras, quizás por el frío o quizás por los nervios por presentarse a horas tan intempestivas. Tremendo atrevimiento el suyo…—. Nos quedamos tirados a mitad de camino y luego tuvimos que alquilar un coche y…

Ella callaba, aunque parpadeó un par de veces.

—Pensé que podías estar preocupada y por eso vine a esta hora… —se explicó él, pero ella seguía en silencio. Pero ahora se movía, ladeando la cabeza y mirándolo de arriba abajo—. ¿Kyoko-chan? ¿Kyoko?

Ella parpadeó de nuevo, e inesperadamente, se arrojó a sus brazos.

—Idiota —le sintió susurrar Yukihito contra su pecho.

Él la rodeó con los suyos y se permitió creer que era un sueño. Se olvidó del frío, de los nervios y de la noche horrible que acababa de vivir. Porque todo eso lo viviría de nuevo solo por tenerla así, entre sus brazos.

—Estaba tan preocupada por ti… —se quejó ella, aún con el rostro enterrado en su pecho.

—Kyoko —le dijo él, depositando un leve beso en su pelo—, no debes decirme cosas así… Me haces pensar, me haces soñar…

Pero ella no le corrigió ni protestó.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó que la esperanza, esa cosa con plumas que se sienta en el alma, entonara su melodía sin palabras. La estrechó más contra su pecho y la sintió aferrarse con más fuerza a él.

Él no sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, en silencio, sin usar más lenguaje que el de su abrazo, sintiéndose, respirándose, hasta que la voz de Kyoko vibró en su pecho.

—Yukihito —él tembló, como siempre, al escuchar su nombre de sus labios. Kyoko dio un paso atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Él sintió el frío que dejaba su ausencia entre sus brazos. Ella carraspeó y se aclaró la garganta—, verás, yo tengo una pregunta… —deja salir un suspiro—. Necesito saber la verdad —otro suspiro, más hondo que el anterior—, yo tengo que saber…

—Por los dioses, Kyoko, me estás matando… ¿Qué es lo que tienes que saber?

Ella parece vacilar y cierra los ojos. Yukihito ve cómo su postura cambia, endereza la espalda, cuadra los hombros, alza el mentón, audaz, valiente…

—¿Me sigues queriendo como el primer día? —le preguntó. Ahí soltó la bomba. Una pregunta directa que requiere una respuesta directa.

A él no le hacía falta más luz que la que salía del Darumaya para saber que el sonrojo estaba ahí.

—No —respondió Yukihito. Kyoko hizo un gesto de dolor y sus labios se apretaron en finas líneas.

—¿Te cansaste de esperarme? —preguntó ella, tratando de mantener la valentía y que no se le quebrara la voz.

—¿Cansarme de…? Ah, no, Kyoko, noooo, no es eso… —respondió él haciendo aspavientos con las manos, los ojos abiertos de horror al darse cuenta de cómo podía ser interpretada su respuesta—. Pero es la verdad… Ya no te quiero como el primer día —declaró él, reduciendo el espacio entre ellos. Un paso. Y otro… Hasta tenerla a un suspiro de distancia—. Te quiero más, mucho más…

La sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios fue todo lo que él necesitó para decidirse a besarla.

Y si alguien se hubiera asomado a aquel rinconcito del mundo, habría visto cómo las flores aparecían a su alrededor y que sus pies no tocaban el suelo.

 **\- FIN -**

.

* * *

.

 ** _NOTA:_** _Hasta aquí llegamos. Gracias a todos por acompañarme hasta el final de esta aventura._


End file.
